You Owe Me Nothing
by Jyl1
Summary: Tenchi's true feelings for Ryoko start to show, but soon he will have to choose between her life and thousands. What will the Tenchi girls do when they are tossed into a world controlled soley by an insane chic?{R+T} Chapter 7 now up! Please R&R!
1. Ch 1: Past Follies

Chapter 1: Past Follies  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Trust. That is the issue. I know that Yakage has stolen a few of the cells I was compiling for the one I have decided to call Demon Caller, but I choose to pretend I am ignorant on the matter. I have some strange belief it will all work out for the best."  
  
"But my assistant Kagato disturbs me. I know he is not trustworthy, yet I cannot find an assistant with better qualifications. I have chosen to keep my fourth gem in hiding, for fear of what he could do if he gains control of it. It's location will not be recorded, and its location will only be known by me. I have taken the liberty of installing a memory lock on both myself, Ryoko and Ryo-oki, so the gems whereabouts cannot be removed forcefully from my mind and so that no one can manipulate the telekinetic link between me and my creations. Still, I am wary. Never has something been so crucial to existence as I know it."  
  
"This is Professor Washu, Log 1874015D, Project 602 signing out."  
  
Washu held her chin in her palm, drumming her fingers as she listened to the tinny voiced recording of herself from so long ago. She had listened to this particular tape out of mild interest, which had faded away a few moments before it had ended. The greatest scientist in the universe looked at the recorder skeptically before deleting the tape and moving on to the next one. She had decided to shift through a few of her older files today, but it was so damn boring. Giving up after deleting a few more recordings, Washu set her computer on "Delete All" and sauntered off into the catacombs of her lab to invent some deadly bomb that could threaten every living creature here to three galaxies over.  
  
*  
  
A teenage girl stood before the desk of her superior. Every now and again she looked up sheepishly, only to draw her eyes away once more. She shifted her position uncomfortably.  
  
After a few moments of silence, her principal lowered the stack of papers that had once hidden the student from her view. She looked at the girl, who seemed to be guiltily growing smaller under her gaze.  
  
Mrs. Kieko, Mistress of the Shigeho Academy for Girls, cleared her throat. "Miss Mikayu, it seems that this is the fourteenth time this month that I have received a record of misbehavior," she said at first formally, but beginning to twitch violently, "and it appears to be only the tenth. This particular conduct notice is for," she glanced at the paper in her hand, "not respecting a classmates space. What exactly, does this mean?"  
  
Realizing that she was supposed to speak, Mikayu froze. Her tongue became like the thick mass of gum she had been in trouble for chewing two days ago. She mumbled something softly under her breath.  
  
"Hm? What was that?" Mrs. Kieko leaned forward over her desk, giving Mikayu a watchful eye.  
  
"I said I might've pushed her into a locker," she whispered, backing away and suddenly finding her shoes extremely interesting.  
  
"Oh really? On the 'Further Description' Mrs. Senko has written that you slammed a young girls' face into a locker before breaking her nose with your fist!" The mistress backed away with a deep sigh, "I don't understand, Mikayu! Explain to me what exactly she did to deserve this treatment?" Mikayu whimpered.  
  
"That's what I thought. Because I believe that it was your transfer from your old boarding home that has caused you to act so disruptively this past month. I will let you off with a warning, Mikayu. But anymore reports like this and you're out. I will, however, force you to join an extracurricular activity. Those seem to help our new girls settle in easily. In fact, there's an opening in the choir. You will join them." Mrs. Kieko studied her pupils face carefully. Shock was the emotion now apparent. She decide to continue, "Look at it on the bright side. At the end of the year, our Choir always visits Tokyo. I assure you it will be… fun. Now go back to your dormitory." The Mistress turned back to her papers as Mikayu walked out, grateful to be out from under the stare of her Principal.  
  
*  
  
Tenchi shoved a small slip of paper into is drawer, took a deep breath and slowly descended the stairs. He hated these awkward situations.  
  
In the kitchen, as he had feared, he found Sasami, Ayeka and Ryoko. Ryoko seemed content to lean over a bowl of rice, eating it faster than Lord Katsuhito the infamous gorger himself. She grunted as Tenchi walked past, greeting him.  
  
Ayeka, however, jumped slightly, out of shock when she caught her first glimpse of Tenchi. She fumbled with a knife and resumed cutting the anonymous vegetable that lay on the cutting board before her. She was careful to avoid his eyes, as was he.  
  
"Ohayo, Tenchi-niichan!" Sasami smiled, and placed a bowl at the table for Tenchi. She smiled and motioned for him to sit down before turning back to her extensive cooking.  
  
Tenchi's mouth went dry. He knew Sasami never tried to put him in situations like this, but she had just put his place between Ayeka and Ryoko. No matter what tactic he used, a fierce battle was sure to ensue. Tenchi took his place silently, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.  
  
"L-Lord Tenchi…" Ayeka began, not looking up from her cutting. Tenchi noticed that she had finished her task, but was now dicing the carrot into extremely small pieces busily.  
  
"Yes, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Now Ryoko looked up. There was some strange silence between the princess and prince, and she was damned if she wasn't going to find it out.  
  
"I… suppose you received my letter," Ayeka fumbled a bit with the knife.  
  
"Yes, Ayeka, I did. It was very nice."  
  
Ayeka froze. An eyebrow twitched as she whispered "Nice?" sounding rather annoyed.  
  
A grain of rice fell from one of Ryoko's fangs as she grinned menacingly. "I see what's goin on here," she said, slathering her voice with oil. In the depth of her sneaky little eyes, a light bulb flickered. Ryoko lifted out of her chair and hovered around Ayeka's shoulder.  
  
"You sent little Tenchi a love letter, didn't you?" she laughed. Both descendants of Jurai blushed furiously. "Did you mention how he makes your knees weak, and your young, fresh body hot?" she whispered just loud enough for Tenchi to hear as Ayeka clenched her fists, "I hope you didn't forget to add how you're lips start to tremble when he comes close to your face, or how you wish he'd sweep you off your feet and lay you in a bed of feathers so you can suck-"  
  
"Stop it! You sick woman! How dare you try and pervert our love!" Ayeka screeched, standing up till she was eye level with Ryoko.  
  
"Perverting!? I was telling the truth!" Ryoko said defensively. Lashing out in anger, she grabbed Ayeka by the elbow. The two lifted off the ground, disappearing. She materialized herself above Tenchi, dropping the flailing princess clumsily into his lap.  
  
Ryoko flipped over, cackling with laughter as the two floundered to get away from any kind of contact with each other. Ayeka finally scrambled to stand, shaking with rage. Angry words spilled from her mouth like flames. Ryoko ignored them.  
  
"See now? He doesn't like you, little princess. Run on home, and find yourself a nice little suitor who is just as pristine as you," Ryoko floated to Tenchi's lap, wrapping her arms luxuriously around his neck. She gave a pert little smile, revealing a fang.  
  
Tenchi stood up, wiping the smile from Ryoko's face and landing her on the floor. She looked up in shock, only to see the vengeful eyes of Tenchi staring down at her. He clenched his fists, opening them every now and again in an attempt to try and calm himself.  
  
"Ryoko. That's enough. You've crossed the line this time," he whispered sternly.  
  
Ryoko stood up and looked curiously into his face. For a moment, he was surprised and forgot his anger. She seemed to be searched for something. The search stopped and she backed away, his anger returning.  
  
"But Tenchi-chan, Ayeka was getting in the way of you and me…" she said lamely, trying to justify her actions.  
  
"Ryoko, you can't keep terrorizing Ayeka like this. It took a lot of courage to write that letter. More than you've ever had," Tenchi blurted out. It had touched a nerve, he knew. But he couldn't stop. He could vaguely remember passing a note to a certain girl, only to be harassed by a little boy who had received the letter and thought it was a good enough joke to share with the whole second grade. "What's wrong with you? You think only of yourself, Ryoko! You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?" Tenchi seethed.  
  
Ryoko's mouth opened and closed for a few moments. She took a few deep breaths and turned, disappearing.  
  
Tenchi straightened up, realizing what had just happened. He had to review the scene in his mind just to grasp what he had just done. This was far worse even than the time that he slapped Ryoko to keep her from hurting Mayuka. Words were far more powerful than actions.  
  
Lost in thought, Tenchi didn't realize Ayeka was hanging triumphantly to his chest. "Oh, Lord Tenchi! You banished the beast! Now we can finally be-"  
  
Tenchi puled her gently from him. Her look of hurt confusion made him avert her eyes. "Ayeka, I didn't mean to do that…"  
  
"What do you mean!?" Ayeka screeched, her eyes about to burst with tears.  
  
"I mean I'm sorry, Ayeka, but I'm not banishing Ryoko or anything. I slipped. I-I didn't mean to be so harsh, but now she knows. Maybe she'll ease up on you, Ayeka," Tenchi gave her a gentle smile. Inside, he was breaking up. How could he apologize for this? He had just called the woman who nearly gave her life up for him on more than one occasion a coward. "I'd better go find Ryoko."  
  
*  
  
Ryoko materialized outside the shrine. She looked sorrowfully at the steps before turning and walking towards her cave. The demoness turned, hearing a faint panting noise. She watched as Tenchi came into view, sprinting up the narrow stairs. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned away from him. But she did not move. She couldn't.  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko wait up!" Tenchi yelled. He slowed to a jog as he caught up with her.  
  
Ryoko shut her eyes tightly, and opened them, regaining her composure. She tapped her foot impatiently, trying to look as smooth as possible.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, surprised. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just… got angry."  
  
"I'll say," Ryoko said dismissing it. But she didn't look him in the eyes. Instead, she stared lazily at the sky.  
  
"So… we're ok? I mean… you're fine?"  
  
"Tenchi, don't you understand that not even physical violence could keep me from you. Wanna try?" she asked hopefully. Images of her and Tenchi sparing filled her head. They would be covered in sweat.. and so close to each other… and after a few moves she'd pull a move of her own… Ryoko grinned.  
  
Tenchi began to fret. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Eh… heh… no thanks, Ryoko. I'll pass."  
  
Ryoko deflated a little. Catching one of her many mood swings, Ryoko suddenly became very somber.  
  
"One day, Tenchi, you're going to realize what you've got. You know that? All you've ever wanted is right here under your nose."  
  
"And how exactly how do you know what I want?" Tenchi asked playfully.  
  
Ryoko gave him a very strange look. Her golden eye penetrated the shield he had put up around his feelings so long ago. He suddenly felt vulnerable under gaze. Like she was looking right into his very existance…  
  
… and she wasn't using her powers. Ryoko pulled herself tantalizingly close. "Let's just say… I could tell from the start," she whispered, and while backing away, kissed Tenchi to the left of his lips. Tenchi was dumfounded for a moment as the spot that she had just so gingerly touched tingled. Before he could look back into her face, Ryoko was gone.  
  
Tenchi twisted around, straining to find her, but the ex-pirate had disappeared.  
  
*  
  
Sasami stared at her sister, who was bent over the table. After a few moments, she tapped Ayeka on the shoulder.  
  
"Niichan? Niichan… are you all right? What just happened?"  
  
Ayeka looked up. She seemed to be writing something.  
  
"I was so close!" she squealed excitedly, not really looking at Sasami but at the world itself while she contemplated the possibilities. "Just one letter and he was almost mine! This writing stuff could really get me somewhere…" she said thoughtfully. Ayeka began writing feverishly. Every now and again she would come up for air, tapping her pencil to her chin.  
  
Sasami shook her head looking worried. Ayeka was bound to start something.  
  
*  
  
Washu leaned back in her chair. No matter how she had tried, she couldn't get into any inventions. Today just wasn't… one of those days…  
  
Which was odd because every day was "one of those days." That tape kept replaying itself in her mind. Memory locks were powerful. There was no chance that someone could find the fourth gem. No way. And yet, all this time, she had forgotten about it. Nothing happened by chance. Not when dealing with that thing, anyway. Why had it resurfaced now? Washu looked wearily at her vid-screen.  
  
She suddenly lurched forward, and began typing in the transparent keyboard. A map of the solar system appeared. Along the many graph lines separating the planets, little dots moved slowly, blinking as they went. She zoomed in on each of them, tapping into the GP for records on each one. You could never be *too* sure…  
  
*  
  
Saviya sat patiently at the end of her throne room. Her eyes danced across the intricate designs on the large, white marble walls until she came in contact with giant window that showed the vastness of space. From the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow of her sister.  
  
"Milady?" A guard came sheepishly through the giant door.  
  
"Yes?" Saviya spoke. Her voice rung sweetly, encouraging the guard further. He walked stiffly across the large room, stopping before her throne and kneeling on one knee.  
  
"Speak, Narcial," she said kindly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and forcing him off the ground.  
  
"I- we have interceded another message from Jurai. It was sent to the planet Oku III. It appears they are forming an alliance with them… a very large military… they could be a force to reckon with," Narcial was now very worried. He watched his mistress intently, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Lady Saviya leaned back slowly. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Jurai has always been… 'a force to reckon with.' We can deal with them. Tell me, Narcial, has your wife had her child yet?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am. But such trivial things should not matter with you…"  
  
"Of course they do. I know all my men and their private affairs. What is her name?"  
  
"H-how did you know she was a… girl…" he trailed off at seeing her smile. "T-truthfully Milady, we have no name as of yet."  
  
"May I be of service?" she asked smoothly.  
  
"I-it would be an honor…"  
  
"Why don't you ask the cucumber? He told me a million times not to call him conversational."  
  
Saviya turned to her left, watching her sister carefully. Jyl was her older sister, and was also completely and totally insane. She was always quiet… but every now and again she would pop up with something out of the ordinary to say. Jyl always had very deep conversations with herself. Rather loudly, too.  
  
Jyl's beauty did not match that of her sisters. Or perhaps it was that, although they were the same skin tone, Jyl had pitch black hair and always wore rather frumpy black clothing, giving her the look of a rather convincing ghost.  
  
Saviya was blonde and slender. She could pull herself off as a very sickly pixy. The only thing between ugly and gorgeous on this woman was her elaborate dresses, crowns and hair styles.  
  
After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Saviya spoke softly. "No, Jyl. 'The cucumber' never comes up with good names." The guard gave the two a worried look. It was amazing what Saviya put up with…  
  
Jyl looked distraught. "J-I-L-L," she said with much feeling and then began batting playfully at imaginary fairies.  
  
"No, Jyl. Your name is J-Y-L. Not Jill. Remember? We talked about this I'm sure. Jill is too plain. We changed your name… remember?" she pleaded with her sister, who chose to ignore her and kept on swatting at those damn fairies.  
  
Saviya gave Narcial a sad look before continuing their conversation. "I propose Cadwyn. Does that sound nice?"  
  
The guard nodded violently. He didn't wait to be dismissed, and left at a swift walk towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and Narcial," Saviya yelled as the guard reached for the door. He flinched at her voice. "Your loyalties wander. Make sure that you know where they lie." For a moment, Narcial was stunned. He had doubted Lady Saviya for so long… and how had she known?  
  
A flicker of hot white light appeared before his eyes, and Narcial's mind was filled with thoughts of doing nothing but pleasing his mistress. He hadn't felt like this since he had first joined Lady Saviya in her quest…  
  
… but then again, what was her quest? And what was his life before he… joined. Had he joined? Narcial nearly questioned himself before the thoughts overtook him again. He must do her biding.  
  
As he left, Saviya cocked her head questionably. She looked at her sister, who returned with a blank stare.  
  
"All magic wears off, sooner or later," Saviya sighed heavily.  
  
"Damn fairies. I told them the mayonnaise would wear off…" Jyl muttered, biting her thumbnail.  
  
*  
  
Mr. Masaki sped along the dark winding road. He hated coming home late, but he had had a deadline… certainly Tenchi would forgive him for missing dinner. After all, he was the only thing sitting between Tenchi and the girls.  
  
Nobuyuki pressed harder on the petal, speeding up at the thought of his son ripped apart by six lovely ladies. And to think, he wouldn't be there to video tape it…  
  
Suddenly something came careening towards Nobuyuki. Or he came careening to it. He wasn't really sure, but something rolled over his windshield. He panicked, and swerved towards a ditch, only stopped by a tree.  
  
The dust began to settle, and Mr. Masaki replayed what had just happened in his head.  
  
"Shit." He whispered under his breath, hearing the engine steam. Nobuyuki pulled himself from the wreckage. He took a few steps back, observing that only a few broken lights had been afflicted on his car. "Now what on earth did I hit?" he asked the world in general, sauntering over to the middle of the deserted road.  
  
Fear of a law suit overtook him as he realized it was a person. And in the dark it looked like an old woman.  
  
Nobuyuki closed in on the limp being. On closer inspection, he found that it was a young girl. But that couldn't be right… she looked young, but her hair was white… almost silver. Nobuyuki searched his pockets until he found a small flashlight on a key chain. He peeled open the girl's eyelids, which he noticed were adorned with long silver eyelashes, and flashed the light in her pupils. It suddenly got very cold as he realized that her irises were a very light bluish white… like a blind person's eyes.  
  
"Oh damn," he muttered, "I've hit a little blind girl. And she's wearing a school uniform. This isn't going to go well on my record." He shook her a bit, just to see if she was awake, and knowing that it would be on his conscience forever if he didn't do something about her, placed her in his car.  
  
Nobuyuki glanced sideways at her every now and again as he drove along the dark road home.  
  
*  
  
Tenchi looked up from his book when he heard the sound of his father's car pulling in the driveway. He heard some loud shuffling until finally the door was opened. He could hear his father being greeted by his Grandfather, and rather harshly too.  
  
Tenchi thought nothing of it, and after glancing at Ryoko, Sasami, and Mihoshi who were down on the floor playing video games, went back to reading.  
  
"Teenchi," Nobuyuki called, persuasively, "I have… er… a surprise for you…"  
  
Tenchi watched in horror as his Father walked in the room, holding the body of a rather young looking old woman.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes at Mr. Masaki.  
  
"It seems my son-in-law has hit a poor little blind school girl," Lord Katsuhito glanced at Nobuyuki accusingly.  
  
"Aw, Dad! You hit a little old… no.. a young… what is she?"  
  
"Well… it appears she's a young girl with white hair, if you couldn't use your eyes, Tenchi. And it was dark, and she came out of nowhere. How was I to know she was there!" Mr. Masaki lay her on the couch before ascending the stairs. "You guys deal with her," he yelled down, "I've had a rough night as it is."  
  
Tenchi looked expectantly at his grandfather, who shrugged and walked calmly out the door, heading for his shrine.  
  
"Oh, great. Mihoshi, go and get Washu, will you?" Mihoshi nodded and skipped off, leaving Ryoko and Sasami to ogle over the strange girl.  
  
"Wow! Her hair is so pretty and shiny! She's gorgeous, too!" Sasami marveled over the body.  
  
Ryoko poked the girl's boob. "What makes him think she's blind?" she asked innocently.  
  
Tenchi took the girl's pulse and sighed. "She's alive," he peeled back an eyelid and looked into her frosty colored eyes, "And I'm pretty sure she's blind."  
  
Ryoko looked skeptically at the body. "She's not *that* pretty," she protested.  
  
"All right, you morons! Clear out! Make way for the greatest scientific genus in the universe!" Washu pushed through Ryoko and Tenchi. After some investigation, she shrugged.  
  
"She's fine. Just unconscious. She'll wake up sooner or later."  
  
"Hey, Washu. I think she's blind… but I can't tell. I mean, look at her eyes. Is she?"  
  
Washu glanced at them.  
  
"Nope." She said bluntly. "She's just got white hair and weird eyes. I've seen this once before, I think. Sort of like albinos… ya know.. with the red eyes an' all."  
  
"Lord Tenchi? What's all this commotion? Mr. Masaki informed me that there has been an accident…" Ayeka descended the staircase.  
  
"The old coot hit a little girl," Ryoko said without taking her eyes off the victim.  
  
"I don't believe I asked you!" Ayeka snapped.  
  
"Miss Ayeka, can this girl board with you and Sasami tonight?" Washu inquired. Ayeka thought for a moment, and smiled. "Of course she can. Poor dear," she added, just for the effect.  
  
*  
  
Mikayu groused around for a few moments. She twisted among tight sheets and pulled herself free. Two frosty and curious eyes opened to scan her surroundings. Sitting up, she found herself in a dark room with a few other girls.  
  
There's no way someone could have found her and brought her back to the Academy…  
  
Inspecting herself further, she found that she wore pink silk pajamas covered in carrots. Her breasts were about to burst out of the tight confides of the small outfit, stretching the upper buttons.  
  
Mikayu crept silently along the wall until she found a door. It squeaked slightly as she opened it and slipped out into a hallway.  
  
"Well, well," a deep voice came from the darkness in front of her. "We wouldn't be trying to hurt Tenchi, now would we?" There was a flicker of red light at first, but soon it became stable. In the eerie shadows, Mikayu could make out the outlines of a very pointy face. The light came closer to her face, and she screamed.  
  
There was a sudden pounding of footsteps as lights turned on and strange people spilled from the doors in the hallway. Most of them girls.  
  
Now in the light, Mikayu could see her attacker. The woman was completely naked, causing a crimson blush to creep up Mikayu's face, and holding some sort of sword.  
  
"Ryoko! What are you doing?" a male voice came from behind the woman. She seemed to flinch and lift off the ground. Then the naked woman floated around the young man who had spoken.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi! I think she was trying to hurt you!" she said sulkily.  
  
"That's rubbish, Ryoko! She doesn't even know us!" a purple-haired girl snorted. She glared at the naked woman wrapped around the boy's neck.  
  
"Well how was I to know if she was gonna do anything! You never know!"  
  
"Listen here, you, just because you're untrustworthy-"  
  
"-you're calling me untrustworthy! Hah!"  
  
"Please you two, stop," began a very buxom blonde woman.  
  
"Niichan! It's late, let's just go back to bed…" a little girl with a strange rodent whispered behind the purple haired one.  
  
"Can't all of you calm down?" pleaded the young man.  
  
For a moment Mikayu listened to the bickering in amazement. "Shut up!" she screeched at last, "All of you shut the hell up! What am I doing here? Why am I in these clothes? Who the hell are you!?"  
  
Everyone stared in astonishment.  
  
*  
  
Sasami brought a kettle to the living room, pouring their guest a cup of tea. She gave a little smile of gratitude.  
  
"I apologize for my father's driving," he said conversationally. Everyone sat in the living room, giving each other sideways glances while Tenchi tried to explain things to the new girl.  
  
"But why were you out on the road so late, Mikayu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I-I was… leaving this place…"  
  
"Where did you come from? Some far off planet?" Mihoshi asked hopefully. She received a look of bewildered disdain.  
  
"I-I'm from a town just North of Tokyo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And if you don't mind me asking, what planet are you guys from?"  
  
"Hehe… what makes you think their not from… Earth, Mikayu?" Tenchi asked nervously. His voice cracked.  
  
"I was joking," she took a sip of her tea. "It's an expression."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Tenchi deflated.  
  
"So, where are you from?"  
  
"We're from-" Ayeka began.  
  
"-America!" Tenchi yelled, "They're all from America."  
  
She looked at each of them in turn, skeptically. "Oh. They must be very strange in America."  
  
"Well, ya know… radiation and whatnot. Made their hair… different. And some other things, too," Tenchi ended lamely.  
  
"Worse than Nagasaki, that radiation in America," a pink haired little girl entered the room.  
  
"Mikayu, this is Washu. Washu, Mikayu. Mikayo comes from a town North of Tokyo. Washu comes from a planet that probably isn't mapped yet."  
  
Mikayu gave him a blank look.  
  
"Hehe… joke?" he squeaked.  
  
"I'm interested, Mikayu. Where are your parents?" Washu sat down next to Ryoko.  
  
"My mother and father were both abusive. I got sent to a few boarding schools. End of story."  
  
"Are they alive?" Tenchi was now very interested.  
  
"No. He killed her and now he's in jail," she said bluntly.  
  
"And where were you staying?"  
  
"At a school. I was on touring with this stupid chorus program. I didn't like it, so while we stopped in this town I left them."  
  
"Now that's my kinda girl!" Ryoko said, grinning.  
  
"And if you dare try and send me back I'll let a few reporters know that there are demons at the Masaki Shrine. Real ones. I gather you'd rather that not happen," she said stubbornly.  
  
Tenchi got the sneaking suspicion that she didn't like him very much. He took a deep breath.  
  
*Why me?*  
  
"You can stay here, if you like." Ryoko's eyes opened wide, as did Ayeka's.  
  
"No way in hell I'm gonna live with this little minor!" Ryoko roared.  
  
"Sheesh, Ryoko. What's the matter? Where's your hospitality?"  
  
"What's the matter!? What's the matter!? I'll tell you what's the matter!" Ayeka fumed, "We don't need another little… floozy living in this house! We've already got one!"  
  
"Yea, and we don't need another priss in this house!" Ryoko and Ayeka shot each other looks of pure venom.  
  
'"I-I really need a place to stay…" Mikayu ventured. She had suddenly forgotten her obstinate ways.  
  
"Great!" Sasami yelped. "You can sleep with us!"  
  
"I think your room is a little crowded. Ryoko, would you mind?"  
  
Ryoko jumped, startled that she was even asked. "I-I guess so. Fine. Whatever." She disappeared.  
  
*It's happening again. Another pretty girl comes and gets in the way of me and Tenchi. Why the hell are there so many obstacles?* Ryoko almost felt sorry for herself.  
  
Almost.  
  
The room started to empty slowly until only Mikayu, Sasami and Tenchi were left.  
  
"So just like that? No papers or anything?" Mikayu asked, confused.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Perfect. By the time someone finds you you'll have custody of yourself and be able to live anywhere you want," Tenchi concluded  
  
"Isn't this illegal?"  
  
"Isn't running away illegal?" Tenchi asked slyly before he went upstairs to his room.  
  
Mikayo watched him go.  
  
"C'mon. You can spend the rest of the night in our room!" Sasami tugged on Mikayu's sleeve.  
  
"Er… yea. Say, Sasami," she began, staring at the room Ayeka had went into, "who was that purple haired girl?"  
  
"Oh, that's my sister, Ayeka. She's the First Crown Princess of Jurai!" Sasami said proudly.  
  
"Ah." Mikayo felt suddenly lightheaded.  
  
**  
  
-Time passes, as is it's job. Three months have gone by since Mikayu entered the life of the Masaki residents. Mikayu seems to get along with just about everybody, even Ryoko. Well, all except Tenchi. Which is the odd thing…-  
  
**  
  
"Lady Saviya?" a deep voice came across the room, echoing with a rather splendid affect.  
  
"Yes, Corporal?"  
  
"We have confirmation of the whereabouts of the Princesses of Jurai. It seems that the two on Jurai at this moment are body doubles, meant to protect them. Our assassin's have failed. They reside on a planet called Earth. We are nearing it now. Also, the small planet Yunti is now under our complete control. Their minds are now our slaves."  
  
"Who's slaves, Corporal," she asked softly.  
  
"You're servants, Milady. Forgive me, I slipped."  
  
"Do not worry about it. The loafers are keeping me up late at night, always chirping," Jyl said conversationally.  
  
"That's right, sister dear. You're learning," Saviya patted her sister on the shoulder. Jyl stared at the spot she had been touched in horror. "Corporal, send a few of my men out. Retrieve the Princesses and all of their minions."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he bowed and left.  
  
Saviya turned to her sister, and pointed at the large glass wall revealing the depths of space and, for the moment, a blue planet with white blobs speckled across it. "What do you think of Earth, Jyl?"  
  
"I think the teeth are dancing on my head again. They're messing up my hair."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"J-I-L-L," Jyl said sternly.  
  
"Ah."  
  
*  
  
Tenchi wiped his brow. It was far too humid to be working in a carrot patch, but he might as well get his work done while Sasami kept Ryo-oki busy.  
  
He leaned over to pick the last carrot from the ground. In this field, anyway. On his way back up, Tenchi came face to foot with a pair of bright red stockings. He turned his head up and smiled, squinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Hey there, Ryoko."  
  
"Hey there," she floated nimbly into the air, hovering a few feet above the ground.  
  
"Whatchya doin' out here?" Tenchi began loading up the carrots.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to talk," she shrugged looked back at the house, "Mikayu seems to be getting along nicely. Except with you, that is."  
  
"Do you have to remind me? Look, we'd better get back to the-" Ryoko landed, and placed her hand on Tenchi's rather sweaty chest. He looked at her, surprised.  
  
"No, Tenchi. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Ryoko always surprised him. She could be a freeloader, a villain, a sexual creature and an honest lover. She gave him a look now that was similar to that she gave a few weeks ago, and somehow he knew she gave him that look when he was growing up around the cave, and when he slept at night and knew he was safe with her near.  
  
"Tenchi, I've been thinking a lot lately. About what you said… a while ago. That I was a 'selfish coward,' I believe."  
  
"-Look Ryoko I'm sorry you're none of those thi-" Ryoko raised a finger to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"I was saying, I know I'm not a coward, but I want to prove to you that I'm not selfish, either," she lowered her finger, now realizing that she had his complete and total attention. "I'll give you careless amounts of out right acceptance if you want it. I'll give you encouragement to choose the path you want if you need it. You can speak of anger and doubts, your fears and freak-outs and I'll hold it. You can share your so-called shame-filled accounts of times in your life and I won't judge it." Ryoko took a deep breath. " And there are no strings attached; you owe me nothing for giving the love that I give. You can ask for space for yourself, and only yourself and I'll grant it. You can ask for freedom as was or time to revel and you'll have it. You can ask to live by yourself, or love someone else and I'll support it. You can ask for anything you want, anything at all and I'll understand it. Even if it means I'll lose you," she concluded.  
  
"R-Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"That if you want me to, I'll leave. If it'll make you happy. If I can do anything to make you happy Tenchi, I'll do it."  
  
Tenchi stared at her. Clearly she was exposing herself for rejection. He leaned forward. "I've got everything to make me happy, right her," he whispered, and while backing away, kissed Ryoko to the left of her lips. Ryoko was dumfounded for a moment as the spot that he had just so gingerly touched tingled. Before she could look back into his face, Tenchi was gone.  
  
Ryoko twisted around, straining to find him, but only caught a glimpse of his pack filled with carrots disappearing over a hill.  
  
* 


	2. Ch 2: Truths

Chapter 2: Truths

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, Mika-neechan! Five minutes! Only fry them for five minutes!" Sasami and Mikayu rushed to the stove in time to see the last of their meal dry up into wrinkled brown prunes.

"Ah. Well, I thought you said fifteen minutes. My mistake," Mikayu said apologetically. She threw one to Ryo-oki, who sputtered, coughed, and fell over.

"It's not bad for your first try. With Ryoko or Ayeka Ryo-oki usually won't move for days. Look, see, she's recovering already." Ryo-oki hobbled off out of the kitchen, sick and tired of being the food guinea pig.

"Looks like we're gonna hafta start all over," Sasami sighed, "Tell the others dinner will be late."

Mikayu removed her apron, "Be my guest, Sasami-niichan. I don't wanna have anything to do with this cooking stuff. I'll go get Ryoko. How late do ya' think it'll be?"

"A long time," Sasami whimpered, leaning over a pot.

"Good. I'll go take a bath." It had taken some getting used to, but after Tenchi had convinced Mikayu that the glass dome of the Onsen was only one big holographic screen, she had felt right at home. The Onsen was in fact one of her favorite places, for various reasons.

Mikayu stripped off her clothes once in the Onsen, not being the type that wore a towel frequently. She turned and began walking, but jumped back, startled when she saw Ryoko already in the bath. She had several glasses of sake around her. 

Slowly, Mikayu slid in at the far end of the bath, avoiding eye contact. Ryoko, noticing her reluctance, appeared next to the girl. She wrapped an arm around Mikayu's shoulder.

"Want a glass?" she asked, shaking the sake bottle back and forth mockingly. Still turning bright red, Mikayu grabbed it from her and downed it in one gulp.

"Ah," she breathed, graciously. "I needed that."

Ryoko backed away, stunned. She regained her composure once more and said irritably, "I didn't know you liked to drink. Why don't you ever ask?"

"Seems a bit rude to ask the person who is very kindly taking you in if you can get drunk in their presence, eh? Besides, I want to set a good example for Sasami."

"Oh, Sasami, she's used to it," Ryoko cut her eyes towards Mikayu suddenly, "You think we can have a nice little chat?" she asked slyly.

"Don't see why not," Mikayu shrugged and moved a little further from Ryoko, who followed her. The demoness rested her head on Mikayu's shoulder like a child.

"So, why exactly don't you like Tenchi, eh?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Well, seems most girls who come here fall head over heals for him. Don't get me wrong, I don't encourage it. But it just seems… odd…" Ryoko pushed further. She could tell Mikayu was hiding something. "Let me guess… you have your little heart set on some handsome guy at home who will sweep you off your feet, eh?" Ryoko grinned maliciously.

"N-not exactly," Mikayu fidgeted with her long hair.

"Oh? Are you trying to play hard to get with him? That's a new one…"

"No! I don't like Tenchi!"

Ryoko sat back in her spot, defeated. "So then, why are you staying here?" she said, the oily slickness in her voice gone.

"I-I… just… like it… here."

"Oh, c'mon! You can't expect me to believe you don't want him! He's sexy, he's sweet, he's powerful, he's-"

In one sweep, Mikayu left a bright red mark on Ryoko's cheek. Ryoko's eyes widened in shock. Mikayu stood up and tried to scramble out of the pool while grabbing at a towel. "I'm just not into that kind of thing, all right?" she sobbed and made a break for the door.

Ryoko put the pieces together.

She appeared in front of Mikayu, arms stretched out on either sides preventing her from leaving. Mikayu looked up into the eyes of the only girl who had challenged her attitude problems. She suddenly felt very small, and very, very afraid.

"Mika-chan I'm getting the feeling that guys really aren't your strong point, am I right?"

Mikayu let her towel drop, and after a few moments of quiet fear, she crippled over and held her face in her hands, crying.

*

"Dear Lord Tenchi:

You are my valiant knight! Please come and sweep me away from this dreadful torture called reality. You make me tremble when I see you and I don't want you to go away from me! Please love me!"

Ayeka read the letter over in her mind. She crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it over her shoulder.

*So much for that,* she thought wearily. 

She took a few steps out into the hallway, and found that her feet had taken her to Tenchi's door. Without any order, Ayeka's hand balled into a fist and tapped gently on the door.

It opened without her really wanting it to, and revealed Tenchi. He invited her in, and her legs so graciously accepted this offer without telling her any of the plan.

And then, sitting down on his bed, Ayeka's mouth began to form a mind of it's own…

"And so I was thinking, Lord Tenchi, that if you will not woo me, than I you, perhaps?"

Tenchi scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Perhaps…" he repeated.

"Ah. Then I will start now," Ayeka pulled from the recesses of her robes a picture of herself, got up off his bed, and pinned it to his bulletin board. She then walked over to him, leaned down, and kissed him squarely, and rather formally, on the lips.

It was then that Ayeka regained control of her actions. And at the worst possible time, too. She blushed a tomato red and ran squealing from the room.

Once back in her own, Ayeka pondered why she had done that on such a whim. She blushed deeper as she remembered the feeling that surged through her… a pert little smile started to form on her lips.

*Beat that, Ryoko,* she thought proudly.

*

Ryoko kneeled down next to Mikayu and tried to pull her face up from her hands. She was successful in the end.

"Why on earth are you crying?" Ryoko asked, truly confused.

Mikayu took a few breaths before responding. "I'm a freak!" She whispered, and then realized who she was talking to. "Y-you don't know how it feels… to be the only one in a school of girls actually praying that one of them will think you're cute."

Ryoko looked at her, awkwardly. "No, I don't. I'm not a lesbian, but I have had a few experiences." Mikayu glanced up at her, surprised. "Oh, yeah. And it's just as good, if you know what I mean," she winked. "Besides, what's so shameful about it?"

"I'll never be happy! I'll never find someone… like me…"

"Oh my. Mika, you are extremely misinformed. There are tons of other lesbians! Thousands! What on earth makes you think you'll never find a girlfriend?"

"At my school… my counselor told me to forget my… feelings for other women…"

"Ah. Forget it. Everything they taught you. Don't worry about it, all that matters is what you think. I would think someone with as strong a will as yours would know that."

"I'm not strong willed," Mikayu protested, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Once again, you are extremely misinformed. But forget about it. Like who you want to. Love who you want to. In the fall, you can have a fresh start and go to school with Tenchi, and you'll only have to tell who you want to."

Mikayu nodded and gave Ryoko a watery smile of thanks. She then hugged the space pirate, who flinched.

"No offense meant, Mika… but I wouldn't want my… ahem… tough-guy reputation ruined by this little chat… all right? So let's just keep it to ourselves," she smiled knowingly at Mikayu, who's grin broadened.

"Gotcha."

*

Mihoshi's watch started blinking like crazy. She rolled over and off the couch, confused. Staring fixedly at the watch didn't seem to be helping, so she shook it a few times. That didn't prove to be helpful either.

In the end, Mihoshi ended up stuffing it under a pillow and forgetting about it when she went to watch her six o'clock slot of television.

*

There was a loud crackling noise, and glass flew down on both of the naked women. Ryoko stood up, annoyed. He battle suit faded into existence. She glared at the roof, where two figures descended.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see this is a bath!" Ryoko bellowed. She flew up towards the floating men, who didn't seem to have any weapons on them, but then again, neither does Ryoko.

One of them formed a white sword in his hand and held it to Ryoko's neck. This didn't seem to have the effect he had obviously planned. The second one said, in a voice of someone who is in some kind of far off dream world, "You are to come with us."

"I don't like guys who are too forward," she spat, "You'll have to try and win me over before you can get into my pants," a devilish grin flashed across her face, and she disappeared.

However the men looked thoroughly unimpressed. "You are to come with us," the second man repeated and swerved around, knowing that Ryoko was behind him. He held up a fist, opened it and reveal a small ball in which a transparent net was released. It could be seen every now and then, when the light caught it just right.

The second did the same in the direction of Mikayu and pulled her towards him with the net. The two struggled for a moment, but stopped and sank into a discontented sleep.

*Washu… help….*

*

Washu rushed out of the door to her lab, mowing down Ayeka and Tenchi who were walking towards the dinner table. They stared at her, both startled.

"Something's happened! In the Onsen!"

"Did Timmy fall down the well?" Mihoshi asked from some far off corner of the house. 

Washu gave a rather bewildered look. "Er… no.. C'mon! I heard Ryoko's voice! She was… well something was wrong! Now hurry damn it!" Washu slammed the door to the Onsen, and was followed by Tenchi, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Sasami and Ryo-oki.

When the rest of the group got there, Washu was knelt over some broken glass on the floor. She looked up into the sky, searching for any kind of clue.

"Washu…?" Tenchi ventured, hoping he didn't break her concentration.

*

Ryoko suddenly felt very heavy. She propped herself up on her arms and rubbed her eyes, sleepily. She was aware that she lay next to Mikayu, and they both wore white robes. Ryoko sat up all the way and shook Mikayu awake.

"This is what I get for being nice…" Ryoko muttered under her breath. 

"W-where are we?" Mikayu asked groggily.

"Damned if I know," Ryoko scanned the room. It was large. It was white. It was marble with pillars. It had one big window in which you could view Earth.

"I-is that… Earth?" Mikayu whimpered.

"Yup. Hey, Mika?"

"Y-yes?"

"Ya know how you asked us if we were from another planet."

"Yea…"

"Well, it's not true. Several different planets actually," Ryoko stared at the ceiling, looking for a way out.

"Ladies, I regret that you have been brought to my home with such force, but I trust you will understand," A woman descended a small staircase at the far side of the room. She wore completely white, which went well with her pail complexion and blonde hair.

"I'll show you regret," Ryoko lunged at her, a light sword in hand. In mid flight, she slammed into an invisible force and was knocked back. She rubbed her nose and winced.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. I want to protect you," she said kindly. "Sit down." The woman waved her hand, and both Ryoko and Mikayu floated into the air. Two chairs took shape from the ground, and they were lowered into them.

"Protect me from what?" Ryoko grunted, trying to move. 

"Tell me, Ryoko, did your mother ever tell you the bedtime fable of the Fourth Goddess?"

"My mommy put me to sleep in a test tube," Ryoko hissed. "But… yes. I've heard about her. An old wives tale."

"So they say," she said mysteriously. "I have reason to believe that there is a Fourth Goddess. But that is beside the point. I need you here because I am creating my very own utopia."

Ryoko looked confused, "You're fucking crazy, aren't you? One of those freaks that always leaves the hero up to his gonads in crocodiles but never fails to put a raft somewhere nearby."

"Eh… right. Well, anyhow, I've been working for it all my life. And several others, in fact. Most of the planets in this solar system have learned my power, and thus giving me the greatest secret military in the history of the Universe," said with pride, "Even Jurai is not a threat. Tsunami is highly overrated. But I also have many men 'on the inside' as they say, of Jurai," the woman now walked up to a throne and sat down. Next to her, Mikayu and Ryoko noticed a ghostlike woman wearing all black. She twitched every now and then.

"Oh, where are my manners. I am Lady Saviya, and this is Jyl. She is my dear older sister. I'm afraid she's quite mad. Anyway, where was I. Ah, my world. Yes, the Three Goddesses are quite a team, but they have created a Universe that is inefficient. Mine will be much… better. Improved. And there will be only One Goddess. Me."

"Ah," Ryoko mocked. "How original. And why are you telling us this?"

"We are going to be great friends, I can tell. Because I don't need to worry with you anymore."

"So why do you need me?" Ryoko asked. She figured she might as well know the plot before she ripped the bitch's face off.

"You are the only thing that could stop me. Not your powers, no, but what you are. That is my only threat," she cupped her chin daintily.

"Minks don't like the sour dip. You should change it, quickly. They get very upset sometimes…" Jyl sulked.

"Yes, yes, I will change the dip."

"What do ya mean, 'threat.' You just told me I wasn't one!"

"You have heard the story of the Fourth Goddess, right?"

"We went over this," Ryoko was getting impatient.

"She is supposedly the protector of Earth. And you know the story of your mother. The Genius, Washu. The knowledge, memory and power of the Goddess Washuu were stored in the three gems, but She also knew how to awaken the Fourth Goddess. The knowledge was stored in a fourth gem. It's whereabouts were kept in complete and total secrecy. But out of careful deduction, I have located it. You, Ryoko, hold that knowledge in your very existence. If no one finds you, no one summons the Fourth Goddess, and no one can defeat me. Much less the famed Lighthawk wings," she smiled. Not evilly, though. Rather pleasantly.

"Where do you think it is?"

"The fourth gem is in the demon caller," Jyl recited proudly.

"What was that?" Saviya asked.

"The hedgehog can never be buggared at all," Jyl repeated.

"No, sister darling. The thing about the Demon Caller…"

Jyl froze. And stared. Saviya sighed and waved a hand in front of the girl's face. There was no reaction. Saviya turned back to her guests.

"Understand that my sister wasn't always in her current state of mind. She was in fact the greatest warrior in the Galaxy… in her time, of course. I remember being a teenager when she would pillage planets. It was much too aggressive, for my tastes. Not to mention messy. Anyhow, she battled with the Goddess Tokimi. I'm proud to say she is the only creature to fight a Goddess and live. She didn't win, of course, but the things she saw during her battle were a bit overwhelming, and they created the babbling fool that you see before you. Isn't that right Jyl?"

Jyl was still blank. "Wheat," she said after a while.

"Fortunate for me, every now and again she will repeat some of the knowledge that she touched on. The location of the gem seems to be a favorite of hers. Your name means 'Demon Caller, ' and she swears it's… 'in' you. I trust her. Though I do not know how to get it out of you, I will not need it. The only thing I have to do is keep you away from someone who can wield it, awaken the Fourth Goddess and protect the Earth."

Mikayu, catching on, yelped "Well what does it matter if she protects the earth! It's not like It'll stop you. You said yourself you have control over the solar system!"

"Protecting Earth means killing me. Killing me means that my powers will fade, and the people will be out of reach of my mind control. That's only the simple version."

"Why is she here?" Ryoko motioned towards Mikayu.

"Accident. Awfully sorry about that. And now if you're done interrogating me, Jyl and I have some Lighthawk wings to clip," she stood, walked over to the door at the opposite side of the room and before exciting, flicked her wrist. The chairs followed her, floating, as well as the passive Jyl.

"Ryoko, I am not a fighter. You will do it for me," she said.

"The hell I will-!" Ryoko stopped. A light flashed before her eyes and she felt all of her thoughts slowly draining away. One remained. Serve The Future Goddess. "Yes, Milady," she said blankly.

Mikayu looked at Ryoko in horror. "What have you done to her!?" She screamed, "You raving psychotic bitch! What did you do?" she began crying.

"Silence, child."

Mikayu stopped.

"Come, Ryoko," Lady Saviya, Ryoko and Jyl exited.


	3. Ch 3: Choices

Author's Note: This version of Chapter three hasn't been proof read yet, so it might be a little rocky.

Chapter 3: Choices

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any sign of her, Washu?" Ayeka asked over a vid-screen. In the background, Sasami was crying.

"It's me, Ayeka," Tenchi said, still sounding worried. "Washu is trying to use her link with Ryoko, but something's blocking it. She seems to be successful… so far… I think… " he faded away.

A second vid-window popped up. "Tenchi!" Mihoshi called, "I found a big ship near by that's unregistered… should we… um… do something?"

"Hold on, Mihoshi. I'll have to ask Washu later." He was about talk with Ayeka again, but Washu returned from somewhere in the recesses of space and time. A small black circle grew, revealing a few far off stars and a grown Washu.

"W-Washu… what happened?"

"Hm? Oh… Maternal thing, I think," she said nonchalantly. She stepped back in and then out again, and returned to her normal child-like state. "It took a while but Ryoko's mind was still open… I managed to get through to her. I'm afraid for the most part she's under some kind of mind control, though."

"Mind control?" Tenchi repeated. He noticed that Ayeka and Mihoshi were listening to them.

"Yes. And it's not unheard of, either. I've seen that type before. A woman named Saviya," Washu paused as Mihoshi began scrambling to find data on the name just mentioned. "She can pull herself off as kind and gentle, but it's only a mask. She infects people with a strange sort of mind control powers… 'suppose if she's come this far she must have quiet a force behind her. It took long enough, anyway."

"What do you mean, 'it took long enough'?"

"I knew her a long time ago. Only acquaintances, though. She had some strange ideas…"

There was a stifled sob from Mihoshi's vid-screen, and she burst into tears. "I can't find any data on Saviya!" she cried.

"Of course you can't, silly girl! Look for the name 'Jill.'"

Mihoshi pulled out a hanky and tried again. "That's it, huh? Jill?"

"Yup."

Mihoshi's face lit up in a smile when she saw the results. "I found it! 'The vicious criminal known simply as Jill has terrorized the Universe for more than three thousand years until she was finally brought to her supposed end at the hands of the Goddess Tokimi. No one found remains, but she is, in theory, dead. Only her younger sister, Saviya, thrives out of the once noble-blooded family.' Oh, Saviya! That's her, huh?"

"Yup. She's got Ryoko and Mikayu."

"But Miss Washu," Ayeka pleaded, "Why on earth would they want either of them?"

Washu was suddenly very quiet.

"You know, I still remember the night I made the biggest mistake of my life," she said sagely, "I was working on Ryoko… and I knew I couldn't trust Kagato. I had decided not to tell him about the last of the gems that Ryoko would wield," she paused and shook at the memory, "It was the fourth, and held the power to awaken the Fourth Goddess, the one turned to the elements, just as Tokimi was turned to darkness, and Tsunami to the light. The fourth Goddess was a protector of Earth."

"It's not possible, Miss Washu!" Ayeka protested, "There's just no way! Everyone knows there were only Three! Three Goddesses!"

"I tell you the truth, Ayeka, and the only one. I panicked, not wanting Kagato to find the gem and hid it inside Ryoko…"

"But someone could easily get it there!" Mihoshi joined in.

"If they did, it would mean that Tsunami, the Lighthawk Wings, Ryoko and I had all failed. There was no way that a being so protected by so many forces could come into harms way. So I stupidly placed it in her, not knowing tat later I would have feelings for her."

"Why… would it matter, Washu?" Tenchi asked, squinting while trying to contemplate all of this.

"Because to retrieve the gem you would have to kill Ryoko. I believe that Saviya is hiding Ryoko, so that nothing can save Earth from her taking it. She's given us the choice…"

There was a few moments of silence.

"H-how did you know this…" Ayeka asked, shaking.

"I searched Ryoko's mind, but I also knew where the gem was. I was the only one. And now, Saviya knows," Washu shook her head. "And now we must choose…"

"N-no…" Tenchi voice cracked with uncertainty, "We won't have to. I'll get Ryoko back. I can do it… Ayeka, will you help?"

"Of course."

"Mihoshi?"

"Yea!"

Washu smiled slightly. "Perhaps you're right… perhaps we won't have to."

*

"We're approaching the ship," Mihoshi announced over her vid-screen.

"Ayeka, you still with us?"

"Right behind you, Miss Washu."

"Mihoshi, I need you to keep navigating. I have an image of the ship, but I have to locate an entrance before I let you go."

"Yes ma'am!" Mihoshi said, dutifully.

"I'm in my battle costume… Tenchi, are you ready?"

"Yes, Ayeka."

"All right! I found an entrance guys, but it's packed with guards. Ayeka and Mihoshi, you two fend 'em off and let Tenchi go ahead."

"But Miss Washu…"

"Tenchi can do this on his own, Ayeka. He's a big boy. Wish I could say that for Ryoko. I'll pick you and Mihoshi up as soon as Tenchi safely in. Got it?"

"Got it." the chimed in unison.

"We're hovering.. Tenchi, are you ready?"

Tenchi took a deep breath. "Guess so."

*

"Oh, goodie, Ryoko. I have playmates for you. Look, here they come now…" Lady Saviya looked contentedly at her vid-screen. She watched the First Princess of Jurai destroy half her guards, accompanied by a bumbling GP officer who finished the rest.

Lady Saviya's eye twitched.

Tenchi ran down the long tunnels of the ship. He was surprised, but not comforted by the fact that there were no guards in the tunnels. Whatever lied at the end could certainly protect itself.

In the dark lighting he nearly slammed into a large pair of double doors. He searched them slowly and carefully for a handle, and fin finding none, pushed.

"Welcome, Tenchi Masaki, Prince of Jurai! I'm so honored to have you here."

Tenchi's sword flickered and began to glow its familiar blue.

"I am sensing hostility. Ryoko doesn't like hostility, does she?"

Ryoko shook her head.

"That's what I thought. Go ahead, Ryoko. Play with Tenchi Masaki."

Ryoko lunged unexpectedly at Tenchi. He kept his sword raised, blocking her sword but not striking back.

His face came close enough to hers for her to whisper in his ear, "Give up, Masaki. You're nothing."

For a moment, Tenchi faltered. Her voice was so convincing… 

"Ryoko, fight it! Please! Stop this now, Ryoko!"

She cackled and flipped nimbly over his head. Ryoko shot a kick at Tenchi's lower back, sending him skidding across the marble floor.

Tenchi now realized that he was very close to Lady Saviya. In one swift movement, he gathered his strength and his sword and ran towards her, raising the sword christened Tenchi above his head.

And all of a sudden, it wasn't Lady Saviya he was aiming at. Ryoko had materialized in front of them, and Tenchi swerved his word away. He couldn't avert it completely, though.

The demoness screamed in pain and rage, blood dripping down her shoulder. The blue light of Tenchi's sword flickered and died out as he watched Ryoko crawl away and collapse. He could see her chest heave as she took ragged breaths, noting that she was still alive.

*She'll heal herself in a matter of minutes. I'd better get this over with.*

Tenchi swung his sword again at Saviya, only to have it stopped a second time. This time, a pail face surrounded by black tresses gave him an evil grin. A very frail looking girl grinned wickedly.

"You want to dance with the tickles, do you?" she asked.

"Ah," said Saviya, "Jyl. You may have fun with him. Ryoko seemed less than useful, anyway. She will be punished." Across the floor, Ryoko grasped at her head and started writhing as sparks of invisible lightening encompassed her. She screamed until her throat went raw.

A fire in Tenchi's eyes flared.

Jyl shot towards Tenchi, and flew playfully in between his legs She popped out on the other side, sending him to the far wall with a burst of black energy.

When the smoke cleared, Tenchi held the Lighthawk Sword.

"Ooo! It changes clothes fast!" Jyl observed before flying up into the air and diving back down onto Tenchi. She was throne back by the force of the sword, knocked into a pillar and slumped over herself.

"So, this is the amazing Lighthawk wings? Doesn't seem like that big a deal to me," Saviya twitched again.

"Let Ryoko go."

"What a silly little request. Of course I'm not going to!"

"Good. The faster I kill you the faster I can end this."

Saviya's usual cool and calm nature broke. Her hair frazzled as she panicked for the first time in her life. 

Tenchi walked closer to Saviya slowly. A black ball of energy sailed next to his ankle and he turned. Jyl was struggling to sit up. She held a shaking hand steady and tried to fire another blast.

Saviya took this opportunity to pick up a gun she had always kept by her, just for emergencies. She grinned like a maniac as she pulled th trigger.

Tenchi turned just in time to watch Ryoko appear in front of the shot. The shot bounced off the shield easily.

Fretting, Saviya made a vid screen appear. She tapped in a few keys, grinning like a maniac. "And now, Tenchi, darling, You're planet will be reduced to a black hole, due to a few material conversions. I'll give it two minutes," she laughed. The laughter stopped abruptly as Ryoko sent a energy blast at her head.

Saviya fell. Her lifeless body twitched with raw energy.

Ryoko turned back to Tenchi, who now held her closely. She winced as the wound in her right arms was hugged tightly but was willing to take the pain.

Ryoko, satisfied, pulled away.

"I think we can get in contact with Washu," she floated over to a very large transparent key board near the giant window and tapped feverishly.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry."

"Hm? For what?"

"For… your shoulder…"

"I've had worse," Ryoko shrugged, causing more blood to flow from her wound. She winced slightly.

Two vid-screens appeared, one holding the worried faces of Washu and Ayeka and the other with Sasami.

"Washu! What can we do?"

Washu shook her head. "I'm afraid she has relocated a black hole to the position of Earth. There's no time."

"What are you talking about, Washu!?" Tenchi yelled. "We saw her come over here to do it. There's got to be a way to reverse it!"

"There isn't." In the background, Ryoko could hear Ayeka's stifled sobs. She looked at Sasami's vid-screen and then turned back to Tenchi.

"There is something I could do…"

"No." Tenchi said sternly. "We're not doing that, Ryoko."

"There's no other way!"

"Tenchi, she's right…" Washu started to tear up.

"No, Washu! I won't!" Tenchi received a swift slap across the face.

"Tenchi, you selfish bastard! It's either me or an entire world! What the fuck is so hard about that!?"

"What isn't hard about it?!"

Everyone was silent. Washu's vid-screen went black, as did Sasami's, leaving the two alone.

TO BE CONTINUED…  



	4. Ch 4: Stolen

Author's Note: Okay, give me some input on how if you like the way this story is going. This is a really short chapter, but I'm working on it. Again, my editor is out and unable to correct my many flaws, so if you run across one just ignore it. Happy reading!

Chapter 4: Stolen

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi held Ryoko tightly. He didn't want to look down at her, but he could feel her eyes on him. Scanning him, searching him, begging for him to look at her. At last his will broke, and Tenchi tilted his head down.

Ryoko was staring at him, her eyes watery as silver tears ran down her face. And he felt that, for the first time, he was seeing her. Actually seeing her. He traced the curves of her face with his eyes, knowing each line, each expression, each feature by heart. Each tear that was falling, and each time her chin trembled, Tenchi could feel. The utter hopelessness inside her was reflected on him.

And suddenly Tenchi wondered if she felt this way all the time. If each movement he made affected her the way hers were affecting him now. In vain, he tried to speak, only to find that the knot in his throat had grown too large.

"Tenchi, listen to me. You have to do this. You have to," Ryoko's voice shook. Instinctively Tenchi pulled her closer, holding tightly to her waist and upper back. At last, hot tears began cascading down his face.

"I-I can't… Ryoko I lo-" Tenchi broke off. His grip on her suddenly loosened, causing Ryoko to pull away, startled.

"Tenchi?" she whispered hoarsely. "Tenchi what's the matter?" He could hear her words, but they seemed to be coming from far off, as the image of her blurred and turned to black.

*

"_I can save her_," a woman's voice whispered silkily. The voice was so close. "_I can destroy her and bring her back. I will, Tenchi Masaki. Would you like that?_"

Tenchi was now aware that the voice was in his head. "_Who are you!?"_ he yelled, his voice echoing in the vast black space. "_Where's Ryoko? Where am I?"_

"_You, Tenchi, are in your subconscious mind. I have stopped time for you. Now, would you like me to save her, and the planet you call Earth as well?_"

Tenchi tried to contemplate all this. He squinted in through the darkness to find it's speaker. At last, his eyes found a far off figure. He could see a woman's face, neck, shoulders and arms. They were so white it was easy to make them out. But she wore a black dress, which was impossible to see amongst the pitch black, giving the effect that she wore the darkness itself. Her eyes were closed, and she remained passive.

"_Who are you? Why would you do this for me!?_"

"_I am a very powerful being. That is all you need to know about me,_" Tenchi noticed her mouth did not move, "_And I will aid you because if I do, you will do something for me_"

"_I'll do anything! If you will help me I'll do anything!_" Tenchi watched as the woman's mouth formed a malicious grin.

"_That's what I thought,_" the voice echoed. Was that a hint of smugness Tenchi detected in her voice? "_Then, in return for the life of the Demon Caller and the planet Earth, Tenchi, you must bind yourself to me. You are mine._"

Tenchi's mouth opened and closed, not sure of what to do. After a long silence that sent chills up his spine, he mouthed the words "_All right._"

The blackness gave way, fading until the room he had previously been in appeared. Ryoko stood in front of him, frozen in time. Suddenly she began moving. She was looking at something just above Tenchi.

Who was now aware that Jyl had both her palms over his ears, and her eyes shut in concentration. Tenchi pulled away and turned towards her as her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Mine," she said, grinning hungrily at Tenchi.

"What the hell is that supposed to me-" Ryoko began. Jyl outstretched her hand, palm facing forward. There was a flash of bright light and Ryoko fell limply to the floor.

"No!" Tenchi yelled and sprinted for her, only to be stopped by an invisible force. It brought him slowly to Jyl, who placed her index finger over her mouth, signaling for him to be quiet.

Ryoko was sitting up, as though someone was holding her up by the shoulders. The rest of her body was limp. Slowly her head tilted upward, her hair flying up in a nonexistent wind. Strips of pitch black began to mold there way around her body, until all that was left was the outline of Ryoko. She resembled a shadow.

Suddenly, two golden cat eyes sprung open. They looked magnificent against the black, staring at nothing. A shine of white light crossed her forehead, and a small red circular gem appeared just above the middle of her eyes.

"R-Ryoko?" Tenchi whispered. Noticing a glint of light out of the corner of his eyes, he turned. Across the room, Mikayu was going through a similar transformation as Ryoko, except she was encompassed with white. 

Both girls slowly stood, walking methodically towards each other. Their bodies made the same movements. Upon reaching their destination, they stood stalk still. The gem in Ryoko's forehead transferred to Mikayu's and Ryoko fell limply to the floor again, this time not moving.

Mikayu seemed to disintegrate until all that was left was a faint outline of her. She lingered for a moment, and disappeared, letting a strange silence befall the room.

*

"Watch," Jyl instructed, pointing at the window. A small black circle was beginning to grow in the center of the Earth.

As it continued to grow, Tenchi began doubting the Fourth Goddesses' power. All doubts were erased as the hole began to fill with a frosty, silvery white light. It looked eerily like Mikayu's irises. The silver caught up with the black, blinked in a blinding white light for a moment and healed itself, the portion of the Earth that had been destroyed appearing again.

Mikayu faded back into existence where she had disappeared, and slumped to the floor next to Ryoko.

"_And so the Fourth Goddess reveals herself and fulfills her… duty. Are you happy now, Tenchi?_" The voice echoed in his head. He turned to Jyl, shocked. Her mouth still did not move, but she smiled slightly at him.

"No, I'm not," Tenchi said bluntly. "What about Ryoko."

"_Ah, yes._" Jyl held up her hand and slowly flicked her wrist. Across the room, Ryoko was scooped up, floating in the air. The black that surrounded her began to peel away, until she her body was restored. She leaned up, her eyes fluttering in confusion.

"Better?" Jyl said aloud.

"Is Mikayu alive?"

"_Goddesses don't die. Even in their human form_," Jyl informed him in his head. She seemed to only piece sentences together telepathically.

"So, what? She's the Fourth Goddess, and by 'coincidence' she 'just happened' to be living with us?" Tenchi's voice cracked with irony. He was getting angry.

"_There are no coincidences when a Goddess is involved. Are you quite done yet?_"

"Not reall-"

Jyl smiled evilly. "Too bad," she said as she and Tenchi disappeared.

*

Washu's vid screen came back online, to find only Ryoko and a limp Mikayu. Ayeka's appeared next to hers. They watched as Ryoko knelt on the floor, staring at the place where Tenchi had been. Her tear stained eyes were wide with fear.

"What has happened to Lord Tenchi!?" Ayeka yelled frantically.

"S… she took him…" Ryoko squeaked. She felt so tired.

"Ryoko," Washu said frantically, "that ship isn't stable! Do you have enough power to get Mikayu and teleport over here?"

Ryoko rubbed her forehead, grateful to have a task to occupy her. She grabbed Mikayu by the waist and disappeared.

The battered space pirate materialized on Ryo-oki. Instantly Washu grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought we'd lost you, Ryoko," Washu cried shamelessly. She pulled herself together just in time to see Ryoko burst into tears. They rolled quickly down her dirty cheeks.

"She took him," she whimpered before letting herself go. Now the tears didn't trickle, they flowed. She cried like a four-year-old, muffling her sobs in Washu's shoulders. 

Ayeka looked on, Sasami at her shoulder. The first princess of Jurai turned her head away from the mother and daughter and began crying silently. Sasami held onto her sister's trembling hand, biting her lip until it bled. 

After some time, Ryoko calmed down enough for her to tell them what she remembered, which wasn't much help.

"How will we ever get him back? What if Jyl destroys him? Where have they gone!?" Ayeka screeched.

Ryoko stood up, wiping the her face dry. "Don't worry, Ayeka. We'll get him back. Don't you worry at all," she smiled bravely. "Now then, who knew that Mikayu was the human version of a Goddess," she glared accusingly at Washu.

"Hey, don't look at me. The question is did she know," they all turned to Mikayu, who grunted and turned over in her sleep. "Look, we all need to regroup. Ayeka, you let Mihoshi know our current situation, and ask her if she can dig up more on 'Jill.' We'll meet on Earth. Me and Ryoko'll start trying to trace Tenchi. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Washu," Ayeka said obediently. Her vid-screen blacked out and disappeared.

*

Sasami leaned far over the her cooking in an attempt to block the world from seeing her cry. She shook slightly as she poured an anonymous spice into the soup.

Ryo-oki mewed sheepishly in the door way. This wasn't the first time Sasami had been crying. Her usual sunny disposition had faded in the last few weeks, and all hope of finding Tenchi seemed… well… hopeless.

The cabbit's eyes watered up and she attempted to go in, only to find a sleek foot as a road block. She scaled up the body, finding Ryoko's golden eyes peering down at her. The demoness shook her head, silently telling the cabbit that Sasami needed to be alone. She turned and walked somberly to the living room, followed by Ryo-oki.

Ryoko threw herself on the couch and slumped over a bottle of sake. She took a deep gulp and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

Ayeka entered the room, her thoughts working a mile a minute. After a few moments she came back from the deep recesses of her thoughts and realized Ryoko was in the room.

"How have… been doing…?" Ayeka asked halfheartedly. Fighting with Ryoko seemed to have lost it's edge, since Tenchi's disappearance. The girls had spent every waking moment either doing research or reviewing what happened the day he was stolen from them. Ryoko seemed to be getting drunk a lot, too. More often than she usually did, anyway.

Mikayu hadn't shown her face in a while. She was in her room frequently. She blamed herself, for everything. Even after they explained that they were all really condemned, being so close with Jurain politics and the Galaxy Police.

"I'm… ok," Ryoko took another swig of her drink. She cut her eyes across to the stairs when she heard someone coming down. Ayeka turned too, in mild interest.

Mikayu was wearing her school uniform that she wore when she had first arrived at the Masaki household and had a sullen expression of someone defeated. 

"What's up?" Ryoko asked casually, pretty sure she knew what was up.

"I'm leaving," Mikayu mumbled.

Ayeka stood up, startled, "Mikayu, you can't! Not now that you know who you are! You belong with us!" she paused, and then added "And we love you!"

"She's right, Mikayu. Don't tell me you're just gonna leave now. Do you really think that you could go back to classes and learn arthmatic and all that bull when you alone could hold all the knowledge you wished?"

"It's a-ri-th-ma-tic. And I can do that?"

"Indeed, Mikayu. Your powers must be quite extensive. It's a shame we haven't learned what they are yet," Ayeka said, sitting down. "Why would you want to leave, anyway?"

"I cost you two the man you loved!" Mikayu started to cry again. 

_How long is she gonna keep this up_, Ryoko thought, rolling her eyes. She noticed Ayeka was scowling at her and chose to ignore it. 

"Mikayu, you know that's not true. Really, are you sure there's not something else that's wrong?" Ayeka asked sympathetically.

"Well, you certainly aren't hiding your feelings about me, Ryoko!" Mikayu yelled. Both Ayeka and Ryoko stared, shocked.

"I-I didn't... say any... thing," Ryoko stuttered.

"Yes you did! You just asked how long I was going to keep 'this up'!"

Ryoko's mouth opened wider as what had happened dawned on her. She slumped into the sofa and rubbed her temples, aggravated.

"Mikayu I didn't say that. I thought it."

"What are you saying," Mikayu asked suspiciously.

"You and I must have the telekinetic link that Washu and I have as well."

"What?" Mikayu said after a few minutes.

"Oh, how wonderful! Now see that, Mikayu? Already we've found out something about you! If you go, you can't learn more."

"And we'd miss you so much, Mikayu. We've already lost one member of our family. Please, don't make us lose another," Sasami pleaded, before running towards Mikayu and hugging her around the waist, nearly knocking her over. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Mikayu returned her affection.

"All right, Sasami. Because I want to make sure you grow up right, I'll stay. Hell, what kinda friend would I be if I let a princess and a pirate raise you!" Mikayu smiled, her expression reflecting on the faces of everyone that was in the room.

*

Tenchi finally came to, to find himself in a very odd position. He was laying on a canopy bed, which was all black with several purple ruffles on the pillows, blanket and canopy.

On further inspections of his surroundings, Tenchi found that the room seemed to never end. There were porcelain dolls and teddy bears and antique toys of all sorts on walled shelves, with an eerie purple light shining on them. It seemed that the only colors in the room were purple and black. Very high up, four squares resembled a window with moonlight spilling in. 

When trying to move, Tenchi discovered he was chained to the bed.

He heard an old, slow, creaking noise, and something at the far end of the bed was moving back and forth.

"Whee!" Jyl yelped as she kicked her legs back and forth on a swing that hung from somewhere in the vast ceiling. Seeing that he was awake, she hopped from her perch and bounced amidst many ruffles and frills. She wore a black, old Victorian looking dress, complete with a corset.

She beamed at Tenchi and skipped over to the bed. Jyl leaned on it and waved a black feather to Tenchi's nose. He was pretty sure she didn't have that feather a moment ago…

"Where are we?"

"_In my room,_" Jyl bit her lip, smiling. Her mouth didn't move even now, "_My sister never let me come here when I wanted to. She's gone now, but I have you to keep me company,_" Tenchi got the feeling he was dealing with a child.

"Why do you want me here?" Tenchi asked conversationally. Jyl's smile broadened as she climbed on top of him, and leaned forward.

"_I want playmates. You have lots. They'll come for you, and I'll have more. I can play with them for a long time!_" Jyl giggled.

Tenchi felt suddenly relieved. She wasn't going to use his power for mass destruction, at least. And then it dawned on him that his friends were in danger, and there was nothing he could do but help Jyl bring them further into her clutches.

She kissed Tenchi playfully on the forehead as a three-year-old does to a teddy bear when she's tucking it into her bed at night. Jyl then climbed off him and backed mysteriously away from the bed. She held her hands behind her back until she stopped, when she raised the left hand and snapped. 

The room swirled away in a mix of black and purple, until all that was left was what looked like… could it be? Tenchi's house?

Tenchi scanned the main hall for any sign that this wasn't the Masaki household. When he looked back at Jyl, she was gone. 

Although he was sitting on his couch, he still had the hand cuffs on. 

Suddenly someone wrapped their delicate arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his neck. Then on his head, and lastly on his temple.

"Hey there, Tenchi. We missed you," Ryoko purred. Tenchi felt his insides melt. She floated into the air and around till she faced him. Slowly Ryoko eased herself into his lap, wrapping her legs around him.

Tenchi could now see she was naked.

"R-Ryoko…"

"Yes, Tenchi?" she said sultrily and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"R-Ryoko!"

"_Yes, Tenchi?_" This time it wasn't Ryoko's voice. Tenchi looked up immediately to find Jyl staring down on him. He pushed her off as the Masaki house faded just as her room had. Now, it was only black.

"Where are we!?" Tenchi asked, growing crimson in the face.

"_In my room, I told you. I can make anything I want. And now, Tenchi darling we're nearing Earth. You'll get to see Demon Caller soon!_" She rubbed her nose against his and skipped off into the darkness, fading into it.

*

Ayeka rolled over in her bed, feeling heavier than normal. She scanned the dark room in search of what had woken her up. Lethargically the princess pulled herself from her bed, her feet dragging behind her as she slumped to the bathroom.

As Ayeka rubbed her eyes, she caught sight of something that wasn't normally in the Masaki household and jumped.

"Mikayu?" she whispered hoarsely, walking over to the passive girl. She stood at the open glass back door, staring up at something in the sky. Ayeka walked cautiously around her and peered curiously out the window, to find nothing but the night sky.

"Can't you feel it?" Mikayu whispered, sounding terrified. She closed her eyes, lightly at first and then squinting in an effort to keep them closed.

Ayeka raised one of her eyebrows. She had never questioned Mikayu's sanity before, so she decided to humor the girl.

Ayeka faced the window, standing stalk still next to Mikayu. She shut her eyes and let her mind wander. True, something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her mind drifted along the breeze, across the Masaki Shrine, everything seemed fine there, over to Ryoko's cave, no strange powers floating about. Ayeka opened her eyes and gave a cynical look to Mikayu.

And suddenly it hit her.

She had been looking for small things. A warrior, perhaps, a ship even. She hadn't sensed it, and yet she had. And now, Ayeka realized that the strange disturbance was larger the Earth itself, and it's power a force to be reckoned with.

Ayeka shook her head, clutching her forehead in pain. She found herself on the floor.

"W-what is it?" Ayeka asked, horrified.

Mikayu still stood, but now she opened her eyes. Both the girls watched as Ryoko lowered herself down from the roof.

"You sensed it too?" Mikayu questioned her. Ryoko gave a solemn nod.

"Well what is it!?" Ayeka yelled. Inside her room, Sasami sat up and walked out the open door that had been left by Ayeka.

"It's Jyl. It has to be," Washu entered the dark room from a shadow in the far corner. "She wants us to come to her."

"Are you sure?" Mikayu turned, startled at Washu's entrance.

"What else could she want?" Ryoko asked no one in particular.

"How do we get to her? I mean, we have to go for Tenchi, don't we?" Ayeka said logically.

Washu shook her head, "I don't know if it would be wise."

"But we have to! Sister, tell them we have to save Tenchi," all eyes turned as Sasami walked into the room. She walked towards Ayeka and hugged her tightly.

"Meowr?" Ryo-oki inquired, hoping down from the roof where Ryoko had come.

"Of course!" Ryoko said defensively.

"My watch is blinking again, Washu. I think it's broken," Mihoshi stretched as she entered the room. She stopped suddenly, realizing that all the eyes of the conspiring group were on her. 

"Mewor Meow Meowr!" Ryo-oki yelled, ignoring the intrusion. 

Ryoko shook her head. "She's right. Let's go."

Everyone else looked at one another, doubtfully. Ryoko sometimes forgot that she and Washu were the only ones who could understand cabbit.

*

Washu sat at the controls for Ryo-oki, her hair tied back into one of its impossible buns. Ryoko stood beside her, anxiously waiting in her battle uniform to kick some ass. She glared at her midget mother resentfully as she recalled their fight over who drives the ship. Washu always won that particular quarrel.

Mihoshi and Sasami had curled up in a chair together trying to calm their nerves, while Mikayu leaned against a wall in the back. Ayeka's pacing wasn't helping the situation.

The group now all wore their battle suits, Mihoshi in her GP costume, Ayeka in her Jurain, and Sasami in a smaller version of Ayeka's with blue where Ayeka had purple. Ryoko wore her skin tight black one and Mikayu wearing one that Washu had made for her. It was a full bodied outfit, like Ryoko's, only it was gray with Jurain designs climbing up and down her limbs.

Mikayu stared at the group, her face a mask of confusion. What good could she do? After all, she couldn't wield anything, and if she did it would mean Ryoko was dead.

_You're a lot of use to us, Mika-chan. Think of this as a training session._

Mikayu jumped at hearing Washu's voice in her head. She stared at the scientist, who cut her eyes at the girl, almost smiling.

"So what exactly are we looking for? A planet? A ship?" Ryoko asked, breaking the silence.

"A gateway," Washu said knowingly.

"A what? Miss Washu how will we find it? Where does it lead?" Ayeka joined in.

"We'll know it when we see it. And it leads to another dimension, similar to the one we trapped KAIN in. But, if the coordinates are correct, it's highly unstable."

"Then shouldn't somebody stay behind?" Mihoshi sounded worried.

"I am. The rest of you are going. But you're all going to wear these communicators," Washu held out five metallic palm sized devices that looked as though they molded one side of the face, covering the ear and running along the chin bone where the wearer could talk into a tiny microphone. "I can track you with them, and pull you out if the signal is strong enough."

The girls all fitted them onto their ears. "They each have their own sign," Washu continued, "So if your voice is blurred I can tell who you are. If you need to get outta there just press the button on the side." She demonstrated, "There's a red one on the very base that will tell me to bring you all back. Just in case only one of you is mobile!" Washu smiled grimly. "Everybody got it?"

"Something's wrong with mine," Mihoshi whimpered.

"You idiot! You put I on the wrong ear," Washu smacked her over the head and put her device on correctly.

A frantic beeping on the vid screen told the inhabitants of Ryo-oki that they had found their destination.

"Looks like we're here. Anyone wanna back out?" Washu scanned the five faces for any sign of uncertainty. She was glad to find her search was in vain.

"But Miss Washu there's nothing out there!"

"What, did ya think you could actually _see_ it!? All right, everyone hold onto Ryoko. I can move her around more easily than normal humans. Okay then, bye-bye!" Washu waved cheerfully and tapped a key on her keyboard.

*

Sasami had the sensation that she was being ripped apart and compressed together at the same time. Repeatedly her past meals came up to her throat and threatened to push their way through her mouth. A few seconds felt like a millennium as her pulse slowed and quickened at the same time.

Similar versions of this discomfort was going on in the other girls, including Ryoko. She had expected this to be like any other time she teleported, but the cross between dimensions was taking it's toll.

The five materialized in what looked like a cave. Sasami and Ayeka crumpled over and vomited, while Ryoko took in their new surroundings. On either sides of them was a long dark, winding hallway.

"Who knows how far these tunnels go," Ryoko mumbled to herself.

"Um, this isn't what I expected," Mihoshi commented. "I mean, aren't dimensions huge? This looks like a lot of rock."

"This is where she wants us," Ryoko said after a brief silence. "This is Jyl's dimension. Her rules, her game."

"What are we supposed to do?" Ayeka asked, helping Sasami up. "Which way do we go?"

"It's not like we have any clues, so it probably doesn't matter," Ryoko shrugged and started forward, followed by the others.

"We could be here for days, even weeks," Mikayu began to panic. Sasami squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Ryoko stopped, mid stride, causing the others to bump into her and fall. She looked curiously at the surroundings of the cave.

Ayeka, who was last in the line, was the first to hear a whirring noise, coming on fast. 

"Ryoko! Look out!" she screamed, turned frantically to Ryoko, and pulled with all her weight on the space pirate's shoulders. The two fell to the ground just as something purple whizzed over their heads.

"Is anyone hurt?" Ayeka turned and questioned the rest of the group just as the floor below them gave way, tossing all of the girls into the black abyss.

*

The first sound anyone heard, was Ryoko groaning. It was mildly comforting to know that a friend was near by and in just as much pain as you were.

"S… Sasami?" Ayeka asked the darkness before letting her head flop onto the cold ground. It felt strangely grungy.

"Ayeka? Where are you?" Sasami nearly sobbed as her vision started to right itself.

Mikayu sat up, rubbing her head. She wiped the dust off her face and looked next to her, to find a wall of large proportions. Slowly she pulled herself to her shaking knees while leaning on it. At the same time, she inspected the designs on it.

"What is it?" Mihoshi exclaimed, unscathed by the long fall.

"It seems to be a… maze…" Ayeka trailed off. She suddenly floundered, and began yelling, frustrated. "What is this! A maze!? A cave!? It's so random! How are we to find Lord Tenchi in this mixed up wonderland!?"

"Calm down, Sister. We'll find Tenchi don't worry."

"T-the designs… the architecture… it's like something you would see in a rural Japanese shrine…" Mikayu scanned one of the dragons painted on the wall. She pulled a paper lantern off the wall and looked closer.

"_Welcome!_" an overly chipper voice exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. The voice seemed to echo through their bodies. Everyone turned to a fragile looking pale woman wearing a black kimono. It had intricate purple designs at the base.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ryoko made sure this new woman knew that sh had authority over her.

"H-hey that's! That's Jyl! Isn't it?" Sasami tried to focus on her face. It looked so different with a smile, even if it was demented. She noticed Jyl's mouth didn't move, and shivered.

"_So glad you remembered me,_" she said with all honesty.

"What is this mad house!?" Ayeka was ready to rip Jyl's face off.

"_Let me welcome you to my room,_" Jyl said, ignoring Ayeka's tone of voice. "_We're going to play now!_"

"The hell we are!" Ryoko spat.

Jyl's head moved slowly till she was facing Ryoko and Ryoko alone. Her eye twitched slightly. "_The prize is one Tenchi Masaki._"

Ryoko shut up.

"What're the rules?" Mikayu asked, stepping forward.

"_Simple. Make it to the end of my games and you can all go home. The ones that are still alive, that is._"

"Why are you doing this!?" Sasami cried, and tried to lunge at Jyl. Ayeka held her back.

Jyl's head cocked to the side, and she gave a genuine smile. Now, her mouth actually opened. "Play," she said.

*


	5. Ch 5: Playtime

Author's Note: Once again, this is unedited. I may re-post it later and add or take out a few things. Let me know how you like it, or if you don't. 

Chapter 5: Playtime

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five watched in horror as Jyl faded from existance, revealing the rest of her maze.

"What does she mean 'those of you that are alive!?'" Mikayu whispered under her breath.

"She means she's not gonna go light on us," Ryoko said bluntly, "if anyone falls behind, get Washu to pull you out. C'mon," she started forward.

"What!? We're going in there?" Ayeka's voice shook.

"Would you like to stay here? Now c'mon. We've got our work cut out for us."

Grim determination traveled from Ryoko's face to Ayeka's, and she followed the demoness closely through the winding tunnels so as not to be left behind.

*

"Fun!" Jyl squealed and ran towards Tenchi, who was now inside a giant bird cage. It was complete with food, water and a mirror. 

Tenchi inspected his body. When Jyl had last been with him, he had worn a shirt. There was no trace of one now, but his shackles still remained. 

"_They're here, and they're coming for you, Tenchi. How popular with the ladies you must be! Would you like to watch them?_"

"Yes!" Tenchi yelled, not really thinking of the consequences.

Jyl snapped her fingers, "_Very well._" At the far end of the bird cage, the mirror in which a bird would use to play with flickered for a moment before showing an overhead view of the girls.

They marched purposefully down the long halls, zigzagging here and there, not noticing that something was moving behind them. 

Never had Tenchi felt so helpless.

*

Mikayu's eyes darted back and forth suspiciously along the walls. Drawings of demons and dragons adorned them, depicting battles and destruction that an ancient civilization must've seen. She squeezed Sasami's hand tighter.

Sasami glanced worriedly up at her companion, noticing Mikayu's wary eyes. She turned away, trying to take comfort in those who were older than she. Sasami scanned the walls briefly herself, just to see what Mikayu was staring at.

A quick look behind her made the little princess's eyes grow wide with terror, and she let out a shrill little scream.

The tense muscles in the group sprang into action, as everyone turned to see what was the matter.

The demons that had been so skillfully painted onto the wall were defying their creators intentions and pulling themselves from them. The group watched, dumfounded as a wispy looking dragon floated in the air and landed. It twisted and turned until it resembled a human. Below it, a creature that looked like a starved child and a frog hissed at them, it's giant eyes looking the group up and down curiously.

Without warning, the dragon creature formed a ball of fire in it's hand and shot it at Ayeka, who, still in shock at seeing paintings move, cringed in pain as it burned at her shoulder.

Mihoshi instinctively pulled out her gun and began shooting at the dragon, only to watch it dodge every shot by bouncing off the walls and ceiling. The GP officer gasped as she heard the dreaded clicking of her empty gun. She dropped it and covered her face, the next fire ball being formed by her opponent.

But the blazing heat never came. Mihoshi peaked open her eyes to see Ayeka standing in front of her, the purple Jurain shield around them. 

Ryoko decided this was her opening, and in a flicker of red light she formed her light sword. She flew through the air and past Ayeka, lunging at the creature. But when she was seconds from slicing it in two, she disappeared.

The creature looked at the place in which its attacker had once been, bewildered. A small beam of light cut through it's stomach region, and it let out a wail that made everyone cripple over, including itself.

Behind it, Ryoko stood triumphantly with her sword where the dragon had once stood. They watched, disgusted as it shook violently in a puddle of its own blood and disintegrated.

Mikayu, her eyes still fixed on the dragons blood, felt a slight prick on the back of her neck. She swatted, instinctively, to find the little toad creature they had nearly forgotten about was on her shoulders. Mikayu screamed and hopped around, flailing at it helplessly. It hung on tightly.

"Hold still Mikayu!" Sasami yelled, trying to help, but to no avail. Mikayu made one last swipe at the creature, and she felt it's claws release her tortured flesh and fall with a thud to the ground.

The girls crowded around, not really sure what had just happened. The little beast was twitching, a deep wound in it's back. Seeing this, they all looked at Mikayu.

"What… did you do… to it…?" Ryoko asked, stammering.

It was now that Mikayu noticed a strange tattoo in the center of her palm. It was black with odd, cryptic designs that laced around her fingers and stopped shortly after her wrist.

"That wasn't there yesterday," she said lamely. They watched as the markings slowly faded until her hand was no different from theirs.

"Wow," Mihoshi ogled. "What d'ya think it was?"

"It was triggered by danger, that's for sure," Ryoko said, shrugging it off. "We'll ask Washu when we get back. We have to be more careful, I was actually thinking that the maze would be our only obstacle," the girls started off again, only to find the hallway split into three more passageways.

"Sister, which way are we gonna go?" Sasami asked, now holding Ayeka's hand. Just to be on the safe side, she decided to avoid Mikayu's grasp. Sasami shook as she thought of the mangled creature.

Ayeka thought for a moment and turned to Ryoko. "Ryoko…?" she passed the burden to her.

"Doesn't seem to be a difference. We went down the left passage last time. Let's move towards the middle," Ryoko said at last. She had no idea what she was doing. "Eh… let's hurry it up. We want to get out of here as soon as possible." She started at a jog down the middle passage, followed closely by Mihoshi, Ayeka and Mikayu.

Sasami stood transfixed with the right passageway. She wanted to yell to her friends to wait for her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

There it was again! A pitiful mewing beckoned her down the right passage, and without any other thought she ran down it. The mewing got closer and closer as she closed in on it's owner.

*

"S-Sasami?" Ayeka turned around, searching the path behind her. Her pupils grew smaller as the realization of what had happened dawned on her. 

"Stop! We're missing Sasami!" She screamed, terrified more so than when they were attacked. Everyone turned and scanned over the faces present, quickly noting that she was right.

Ayeka began running back down the hallway, only to be intercepted by Ryoko, who held her fast at the waist. "We can't go back! Haven't you noticed that the passageways change as behind us as we go along! She's trying to confuse us."

Ayeka stared at Ryoko in disbelief, "What would you rather do!? Let that bitch terrorize my little sister!" Ayeka turned back to the hallway and began screeching "Sasami! Sasami please! Answer me!" After a few moments she deflated, and felt her body go numb. What if she never saw Sasami again?

Ryoko let go of her, realizing that she was no longer fighting. She looked back at Mikayu and Mihoshi, who's eyes were tearing up. Ryoko tried to smile and gave Ayeka a look of sympathy, "Look, I'll get in touch with Washu. We can… see if she still has readings on Sasami or, hey! Maybe Sasami is back with Washu. She knows how to work that little gadget," her optimism made Ayeka give her a watery smile.

Ryoko backed away from the three and began concentrating on her 'little gadget.' "Washu, Washu can you hear me?" she spoke into the microphone. Her telekinetic link appeared to not work so well in this dimension.

"Hey there!" Ryoko smiled slightly at hearing the happy voice of her mother, "What's up girlies?"

"We've lost Sasami. Can you get some sort of reading on her?"

"Will do. She doesn't seem to be in any trouble. No distress call and her tracer is still online. It's a good sign. I'll try and talk with her." Ryoko nodded and turned back to Ayeka and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's not signaling for help and her doo-hicky is still working. Washu's gonna try and get in touch with her and bring her back. We'll be fine."

"It's not a 'doo-hicky'! It's an advanced communicator you mook!" Washu yelled into Ryoko's ear.

"Er, we'd better keep going," Ryoko turned off her microphone.

*

"_Sasami is far too easy,_" Jyl said conversationally. "_Her childish mind and optimistic nature can be manipulated easily_."

"She's a child! Leave her alone!" Tenchi lunged at the bars of his cage. On the mirror he had been watching her carefully.

"_What do you think she's afraid of, Tenchi?_"

"Let her go! Please!" Tenchi pleaded.

"_Don't get all upset just yet. Go and watch. It should get interesting._"

*

At last, Sasami found the owner of the pitiful cries.

"Oh, you poor little thing," she cooed and leaned down to help the little black cabbit. It's foot was caught under a few fallen planks of wood from the rafters in the ceiling.

Carefully, as to not upset the wound, Sasami lifted the piece of wood from the cabbit. "There you go!" she smiled, "Does it feel broken?"

The cabbit looked at her for a moment and jumped back, hissing as it's back arched.

"W-what's the matter?" Sasami began backing away just as the cabbit lunged at her, biting her arm. Sasami screamed and slumped over, her vision turning to black.

She heard Tenchi's voice… and a woman's, talking.

"_What did you do to her!?"_ Tenchi's voice screamed.

"_Relax. The fun is just beginning._"

*

Sasami's eyes fluttered open as the harsh light of day crept in. She sat up, leaning into a soft cushion, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

It took a few moments, but Sasami finally realized where she was.

"I'm home," she whispered, not believing her own words, "It was just a nightmare. I'm home."

Sasami threw herself from the couch cushion and ran to the kitchen, looking for anyone she could throw her arms around.

"Tenchi! Ayeka! Ryoko! Mikayu," she yelled, running in and out of rooms looking for them, "Ayeka? Ryo-oki… Ryoko? Mihoshi…?" she slowed down a bit, confused. "They're at the shrine," she decided as her face lit up once again. Sasami practically flew out the front door.

She trotted up the steps, not minding the long transition right now. She was home, and she was happy to be there.

"There you are!" Sasami giggled when she reached the top of the stairs. Far off, right outside the shrine, everyone was gathered. As Sasami got closer, she could see that their heads were bowed and a solemn air was surrounding them. She slowed her run to a walk and gazed curiously at them.

"Tenchi?" she asked, grabbing his hand. He shook her grasp loose and sat down next to Ayeka on the shrine steps. "What's the matter? Mihoshi?" she turned to Mihoshi, who averted her gaze.

"We are mourning my younger sister's death, Sasami," Ayeka said in a stern voice. "Kindly leave."

"B-but I am Sasami!" She yelled, scared.

Ayeka looked up at her, studying the little girls' face. She turned away. "No, you are not my sister. We have come to realize my sister died many years ago when Jurai was attacked by Ryoko the Destroyer."

Sasami's eye's grew wide. Now Tenchi took the spotlight.

"You're not Sasami. Just some freak created by an overly-sympathetic Goddess. You're no more Sasami than Ryoko is the Destroyer."

Sasami's heart burst. "No-no I am Sasami. Sister, please! I thought you loved me! You said you did, remember," she began crying as she ran towards Ayeka, holding her hand.

"I am not your sister. You are not mine. I don't want to know you. Go away," Ayeka said bluntly. She pulled Sasami off her hand. 

"N-no… please… Ayeka…"

"You heard her! Get gone!" Ryoko yelled, Ryo-oki perched on her shoulder and hissing at Sasami.

Sasami looked at them each in turn, tears rolling down her face in disbelief. Then, she shot off in the direction of the forest, burying her face in her arm. 

*

"No! Sasami don't believe it, please!" Tenchi yelled as he banged his fist against the mirror that held the image of a little blue-haired girl running through the dark forest behind his house.

"_She took that rather hard, don't you think,_" Jyl held a curious expression, her finger thoughtfully placed on her chin.

Tenchi glared at her. He had never really hated someone. He knew hatred, now. "Why… why are you doing this? What's the point besides destroying a little girls world!"

Jyl shrugged. "Fun," she said.

"You can't toy with people's emotions like this!"

"_Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do!_" Jyl yelled in his mind, her temper flaring up, "_Sister tried doing that! I hated it! This is my world, Tenchi. I make the rules the way I want to!_" Jyl calmed down, her insane smile regaining control of her contorted facial expression "_Oh, pish, you've got me all riled up now. You're taking the fun out of laying with my dolls._"

*

The girls watched everything that moved now. They were ready for a fight, Ayeka especially. Her hormones had been put through the wringer and she was gonna take it out on somebody.

As they walked down each winding tunnel, they noticed an abundance in little things that looked like golden fireflies. They hovered in the air, as if to be watching the girls.

"Wait, Ryoko stop," Ayeka pulled Ryoko's arm until they had come to a complete halt.

Ryoko looked annoyed. "What?"

"Sh. Listen," Ayeka looked all around her. Ryoko took a deep sigh and listened carefully.

She hadn't realized how heavily everyone was breathing up until now. But, over the ragged breath, was a strange buzzing that seemed to be growing louder.

The small fireflies were gathering in the path in front of them now. The girls watched as the bright golden glow took on an almost human form, it's features flicking in all of the movement.

"What the hell…" Ryoko whispered as it the shape took on a more feminine form. It's arm suddenly stretched and flew towards them at a surprising speed.

Ryoko and Ayeka dodged, leaving Mihoshi in the line of fire. She screamed as she was knocked down. When Mihoshi stood up, half her body was scorched and her suit had been ripped to shreds.

"Watch out!" Ryoko yelled as she formed an energy blast and threw it at the creature. The little lights simply moved, allowing a hole for the blast to pass through to the other side.

Ryoko looked shocked, and somewhat let down.

Nobody noticed the little logs that faded into existance and began floating around them.

Ryoko and Mikayu both went at the creature, Mikayu praying to every god she knew of that some weird power of hers would kick in. None did, and she ended up in a rather painful position on the ground, steam rising off her.

Ryoko shot a few more blasts at it, yelling all the while. This time the creature absorbed her blows. "Hah!" Ryoko cried, huffing, before her energy balls were fired back at her, coming out of the places where they had hit the monster.

Ryoko slid across the ground, stopping at Ayeka's feet.

Ayeka glared. A thin bubble formed around the girls that lay on the ground. "This is for Sasami," Ayeka hissed.

She pulled back her hands and let a flash of purple light engulf the hallway. A hideous moan and loud buzzing came from the creature before it disappeared, leaving the passage as it was.

*

It took a while for Ayeka to get everyone on their feet, but when they were all up again they were moving at a quicker pace. Seven more forks in the maze had gone by before they slowed down to a walking, and limping, pace.

Mihoshi felt a slight tug on her hand, and it held tightly. She turned around to find a familiar little girl on the other end.

"Sasami! We were so worried! Look guys I fou-" Mihoshi turned back to where her companions had once been. Instead, a new passageway lay ahead of her.

"Oh my, Sasami! We're lost!" Mihoshi said, not noticing that Sasami had no pupils and wore the outfit she wore every day, not her battle suit.

"I've found a short-cut to Tenchi!" Sasami exclaimed. She pulled harder on Mihoshi's hand and let go, running down another passageway. Mihoshi ran after, tryin to keep up. She also didn't notice that the wall had opened up to make way for Sasami.

Mihoshi tried in vain to keep up with Sasami, but she sped along until Mihoshi couldn't see her anymore.

The GP officer slowed down, panting. "Sasami!" she cried, "Sasami! Where are you! Slow down!" Her vision started to cloud over, and before she could stop herself Mihoshi collapsed on the floor. 

*

Mikayu was the first to realize the absence of Mihoshi's babbling.

"Er… where's Mihoshi?" she asked no one in particular. All three girls stopped and looked around.

"Damn it!" Ryoko yelled. She turned away from Mikayu and Ayeka and turned on her microphone.

"Washu, we've lost Mihoshi, too. Try and talk to her if you can," she said.

"I'll try, but I'm having trouble getting any response from Sasami."

Ryoko sighed heavily and turned back to the other girls. "C'mon, it can't be much further."

*

When Mihoshi finally awoke, she realized that her feet where already in motion, and she was walking down a heavily carpeted isle.

On either side of her there were empty wooden pews. Mihoshi recognized her surroundings to be a chapel. It was late afternoon, and she wore her formal GP outfit.

At the end of the isle was a casket.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" someone next to her asked, making her jump. She turned to see a fellow GP officer, also wearing her formal uniform. She had a look of doubt on her face. "You've been through a lot," she said.

Mihoshi didn't reply, she just kept walking. At last, they came to the open coffin.

In it, lay a girl, about Mihoshi's height, with long, turquoise hair. She wore a signature red band across her forehead and a black formal version of the GP uniform.

Mihoshi knew her at once.

"K-Kiyone?" she whimpered over the casket.

"Who did you expect? Your one time partner Kiyone. That's why we're here, isn't it?" the girl asked. She was obviously Mihoshi's partner after the passing of Kiyone.

"H-how did she die?" Mihoshi sobbed.

Her partners face screwed in mass confusion. "What do you mean? You don't know?! You were there!"

Memories flooded into Mihoshi's mind.

__

--

Kiyone and Mihoshi were on a big case, just like in the good old days, Mihoshi reflected cheerfully.

"Get down, you numb-skull!" Kiyone pulled on her partners arm, forcing her to the ground. Mihoshi copied Kiyone's movements until they were both laying down for cover, holding their guns, ready to spring.

"Watch my back, got it?" Kiyone whispered harshly.

"Gotchya!" Mihoshi yelled.

Around the corner two men came, both holding guns. They sped so quickly they didn't notice Mihoshi and Kiyone until one of them was lying on the floor.

Mihoshi jumped up and tried to shoot at the other crook, who dodged and made a run for it. She turned sharply when she heard a gun fire that didn't sound like Kiyone's.

Kiyone was lying face down, in a puddle of blood. A man had come up the hallway behind him. The one that Mihoshi was supposed to be watching.

--

"I-I was supposed to watch… her back…" Mihoshi croaked. Her partner put a comforting arm around her and led her out of the chapel.

"Well, it was your fault. If not for you, Kiyone would still be alive. You have to face that fact," her partner said as soon as they were out of the building. Mihoshi stood still, sobbing, while her partner kept walking.

"Oh, by the way, your badge is being revoked. You're being relieved of your duty."

"I-I'm fired!?" Mihoshi hiccuped.

"Yep. And your Grandfather told me he doesn't want you to communicate with him. There's a restraining order against you now. He says you're a disgrace. He's toying with the idea of making you change your name, I heard."

Mihoshi curled up on the sidewalk and sobbed uncontrollably.

*

"You're disgusting," Tenchi said bluntly as he watched Mihoshi cry.

"_Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me,_" Jyl recited. "_Oh! Lookie! The other girls are at the end of the maze!_"

*

At long last, Mikayu, Ryoko and Ayeka found a large doorway. It had elaborate carvings all over it. On either side of the gate stood a very short, lizard looking creature.

They looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to avoid the two little guards. Ryoko walked up to the handle and tried pulling on it.

"Oiy!" one called to Ryoko and held out it's little spear, preventing her knees from moving forward. "Where the 'ell do ya think you're goin?" he yelled in an English accent.

Ryoko leaned down. "Listen you, I'm not in a very good mood. Now, I could squash you right now or you can let me through those gates."

" 'Ey now!" the other yelled, "It'll do you no good, squashing' 'im like the buggar 'e is! You 'ave to answer a riddle to get by them Otherwise, they won't open," he smiled pertly.

Ryoko backed away and stood next to Ayeka.

"Well, give us the riddle then!" Ayeka said impatiently.

"Right," the first guard cleared his throat.

"_At night they come without being fetched. _

And by day they are lost without being stolen."

"And… we're supposed to tell you what they are?" Ayeka asked again, losing her temper.

"O' course ya are."

Mikayu repeated the words in her mind, half listening to the petty fight Ryoko and Ayeka were starting with the guards. '_At night they come without being fetched. And by day they are lost without being stolen…_' what one Earth was that supposed to mean? Let's see… shadows come and go with the light. No, that doesn't sound right. Mikayu traced the designs on the door with her eyes until she came to the middle of it.

"S-stars! It's the stars!" Mikayu yelped triumphantly, interrupting the heated discussion going on.

The guards looked surprised for a moment, then one glared at the other. "Bloody 'ell! I told you we shouldn't 'ave put that damned star in the middle of the door. A bloody give away, I said! But no, 'they'll never get it,' you said!"

"Oh, shut up, will you! How was I to know that they would look at the door?"

The two continued bickering as the door opened and pulled the three girls in.

*

Ryoko was the first to wake up. She found Ayeka next to her and shook her awake, who in turn woke Mikayu up.

"Where are now?" Mikayu asked. After observing her new habitat, she sighed with relief. "Thank god. An open area. I was getting claustrophobic in those hallways… what?" she looked at Ayeka and Ryoko's stunned expressions. "What!? Where are we?"

"A-a Jurain battle arena," Ayeka mumbled.

"_Very good,_" Jyl came out, clapping daintily. She wore a Jurain queens outfit, with only the colors purple and black. "_I must congratulate you on coming here. Faster than I thought, too. You're halfway there,_" she looked at each of the faces glaring up at her.

"_But it seems two little lambs have wandered astray. Only the strong survive, I suppose._"

"You know damn well where they are. Bring Sasami back!"

"_I can't do that unless you win. Now, in this game, you'll each be fighting two of my creations, one at a time. And no helping anyone else, or you lose._"

"You're pig shit, you know that?" Ryoko asked hotly.

"_No need for naughty words, Miss Ryoko. Let the games begin._"

*


	6. Ch 6: Ordeals

Author's Note: The end of You Owe Me Nothing is nearing! Once again, I've avoided editing. Be on the look out for a revised version of this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Ordeals

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thick cloud of dust blew across the battle arena, just in front of the three remaining girls. When it died down, Jyl, who had previously stood before them, was gone.

At the far end of the large circular den was a sign that said "Round 1: Ryoko vs. Odesius"

Slowly, one of Ryoko's eyebrows lifted from it's normal position. "Odesius? What the hell kind of name is that?"

Ayeka stood up, wiping the dust from her suit. "From a planet you haven't been to, obviously. Now what-iee!" Ayeka screeched as she was pulled back to the ground before she had even taken a step.

Mikayu and Ryoko stared at her as though she was crazy, that is until they all noticed the shackles that held tightly to Ayeka's wrists and the wall.

"What on Jurai are these for?" Ayeka examined them, turning her arms over.

Mikayu jumped when she realized she too had a set of chains on her wrists. "Ryoko, you're the only one who doesn't have any binds!" she stated the obvious.

"She's making sure you don't help me," Ryoko mumbled grimly. She turned away from her companions and placed her hands on her hips. "Now then," she yelled to the stadium, enjoying the echo of her voice, "where's Odinsious?"

Before Ayeka could correct her, Ryoko was on the ground, with a strange woman crouched on top of her.

"It's 'Odesius.'" The woman hissed, and in one leap she found herself on the opposite end of the arena.

Ryoko picked herself up, spitting out dust and cursing under her breath. Mikayu and Ayeka took the brief moments of Ryoko's recovery to get a good look at her opponent.

Odesius was much taller than Ryoko. Her muscles flexed under her dark chestnut colored skin. Dark black shining hair fell menacingly down to her shoulders. She wore pants and a mini-shirt, both of which were decorated in gold and brown ancient looking designs.

"_Meet Odesius_" Jyl's voice echoed in Ryoko's mind, "_She's everything you're not. Or rather, everything you try to be…_"

*

Jyl trotted up to Tenchi's cage, her skirts bouncing. This outfit was cut at her knees, though one couldn't be sure because of all of the ruffles. Her sleeves puffed out and a purple apron was tied around her black dress. On her feet she wore a pair of shiny black high top boots.

"_Tenchi, you didn't think I'd keep you locked up the whole time, did you?_" Jyl snapped her fingers, the cage disappearing. Tenchi's handcuffs were gone, but now there was a heavy metal collar around his neck. The leash, made of a thick chain, was held by Jyl. 

*

Ryoko steadied herself, waiting for Odesius to make the first move. Across the long arena, the woman smiled, showing a set of fangs that rivaled Ryoko's.

In a smooth motion, Odesius jumped into the air, came back down at full speed, and crashing her foot into the ground caused everything to quake

The ground below Ryoko lifted up and cracked beneath her, throwing the shocked space pirate down. The second she hit the dusty floor, Odesius was on her. She grabbed Ryoko by the hair and tossed her into the wall, bits of plaster flying everywhere.

*

"_Easy now, Odie. Don't destroy my arena,_" Jyl whispered. She sat in one of the seats in the audience, only hers looked as though it was meant for someone important. It was under an awning, and she sat with her legs hanging over one arm of the throne and her head dangling over the other. She pulled Tenchi's chain (who sat below her on the steps) again and kicked her legs childishly.

"_Miss Ayeka is next. Want to choose her fate?_" Jyl pulled Tenchi closer and wrapped her hands over his eyes.

Instantly he saw creatures that not even his nightmares could depict, all lined up as though they were having mug shots. But one in particular stood out.

"I-Is that KAIN!?" Tenchi whispered hoarsely.

"_No,_" Jyl said, ignorant to the fear in his voice, "_that's ABLE. I made him after KAIN died,_" she sighed heavily, "_he wasn't the same, though. KAIN was my favorite pet. I let him lay in your world for just a little bit and he got in trouble with the mean old Galaxy Police. They put him in hyper space, or some such nonsense. But I let him free and sent him to the past to fix his problems. Then your cunt of a mother destroyed my poor baby,_" she cooed.

Tenchi felt his face grow very hot. "Y-you're the reason… my Mother isn't alive. You…" Silently Tenchi vowed that the second he had regained his free will he would kill Jyl.

"_Don't be silly. KAIN is. I just let my little creation out for a run, that's all,"_ Jyl removed her hands from Tenchi's eyes. "_If you won't pick Ayeka's opponent, I will."_ She shrugged and settled back into her seat and peered over stadium, watching Odesius fight Ryoko.

Tenchi's heart fluttered as he saw Ryoko below him. He cringed and turned away as Odesius slammed her against the wall, bits of plaster flying everywhere.

"Please, Ryoko, fight…" Tenchi mumbled under his breath. Jyl turned to him.

"_They can't see or hear us. There's an invisible barrier between us and the ring,_" she said matter of factly.

*

Ryoko felt hot blood pour from her lips. She sputtered, hiccuping while gasping for air through the thick liquid that inhabited her throat.

Odesius showed no mercy. She picked up the fallen Ryoko in between her knees and did a back flip, sending Ryoko face first into the ground.

"Ryoko!" Ayeka shrieked and fought against the chains that linked her to the wall. "look out!"

Ryoko pulled herself slowly to her knees, only to be kicked in the chin with an extreme force that sent flying her backwards.

Again the demoness attempted to stand, her entire body shaking beneath it's weight. Odesius let her get up this time, satisfied in having broken Ryoko's nose and shattered a collar bone.

"Not like this," Ryoko's chest heaved in her deep breaths, "no, I won't lose. I have to do this for Tenchi," she confided in herself, forming her energy sword.

Odesius smiled, "Now ve get to play vith ze big guns," she said in a thick, accented voice. In her hands a small ball of black energy formed and spread in a sword that was a bigger, thicker version of Ryoko's. Instead of the round tip, though, there was a sharp point.

Odesius didn't wait to be invited. She knelt down and dashed across the stadium towards Ryoko, who bent herself backwards in order to avoid the swipes of Odesius' sword.

There was an almost metallic sound as the two swords hit each other, sparks flying in the fighters' faces. The two sped along the arena, moving too fast for anyone to see the intimate details of their swordsmanship.

At last the two girls split, retreating to their corners of the circular den. Both were breathing heavily now, despite themselves. Again they dashed towards each other at an alarming speed, but when they hit each other their movements slowed down.

Odesius swiped at Ryoko's head, to find that the space pirate had disappeared. Ryoko hovered behind Odesius, believing that she was doing so secretively. But the mouse that Ryoko was about to pounce upon disappeared in the same fashion in which Ryoko had.

As if they were playing leap frog, Odesius appeared behind Ryoko, who spun around, surprised in learning that her challenger had the same powers as she. The two swords clashed against each other once more. Instantly the weapons, much to their owners dismay, disappeared.

Panicking, Odesius shot a punch at Ryoko's waist.

There was a silence as all the onlookers watched Odesius's fist move right through Ryoko. Blood splattered across the ground as Odesius pulled away, her hand covered in Ryoko's crimson blood.

Ryoko's eyes did not change from their shocked and fearful expression as she stumbled backwards and tripped, falling to the ground. Around her a puddle began to form.

"R-Ryoko?" Mikayu whispered in a mangled voice.

*

"You bitch!" Tenchi yelled as tears started to gather in his eyes. He started to attack Jyl. She calmly held her hand up, palm forward, as Tenchi felt his muscles tense and force him to stop.

"_That was rather disappointing. You'd think your girlfriend would care more about you._"

"Don't you dare insult her," Tenchi seethed. 

*

Odesius walked calmly towards Ryoko and, placing her feet on either side of Ryoko's shoulders, leaned down.

"How sad, leetle Ryo-koe couldn't fight for her man," she mocked the wounded pirate. "Too bad. Guess I'll juste have to take him."

Ryoko grabbed Odesius by the neck She watched as fear flared up in her captive's eyes. Ryoko grinned through her pain.

"If you ever come close to my Tenchi I will rip out your throat," she whispered. 

Seeing her chance, Ryoko kicked Odesius in the ribs which sent her flying across the stadium. Before Odesius could hit the wall, Ryoko materialized behind her with an energy sword ready. It sliced through Odesius's chest like butter.

When the energy sword disappeared from existance, Odesius's limp body slumped to the ground. Ryoko stood and watched it for a while and then proceeded to hobble over to her companions, who stilled stared in awe.

*

"_No!_" Jyl screamed turning and sitting in her chair properly. The voice in Tenchi's head was growing raspy with anger, "_No, no, no, no! How dare she!? How could she!?_" she banged her fists against the arms of her throne before taking a deep breath. Tenchi found it rather satisfying to see her angry.

Jyl sat calmly back into her chair after jumping around for a few moments. She closed her eyes, and opened them, a whole new expression planted on her face.

"_No bother. I'll get her in the second go round,_" Jyl formed a glass of wine in her hand and sipped it daintily. "_Really, you are a burdensome bunch, aren't you?_"

*

"Ryoko!" Mikayu embraced the wounded demoness as soon as she was in her reach. "Are you all right?" she held back tears.

"Of course I'm not all right," Ryoko grunted, grateful for the sympathy. She felt her hands get suddenly heavier, and discovered a new set of shackles had chose to fit themselves tightly around her wrists.She walked over to the wall and sat down, taking a deep breath of air.

They all watched as Ayeka's chains faded away.

Ayeka marched dutifully to the middle of the ring, a look of sheer determination on her face. The sign that had once held the first match changed until it read "Round 2: Ayeka vs. Sara."

"Sara?" Ayeka asked, befuddled. 

A small girl stepped forward. She had brown eyes, freckles and brown hair that fell just above her shoulders, the base of which was unbelievably straight. She wore a little pink dress complete with black buckle shoes.

"Yes?" she asked curiously staring at Ayeka in the same way that Ayeka stared at her.

"You're my… eh… opponent?"

"Yes." She said plainly.

Ayeka, not having learned the key rule of fighting: the smaller they are the more ferocious, leaned down and patted the girl on her head. "Aren't you a little young, dear?" she asked.

As if by instinct Sara reached up and grabbed Ayeka's wrist. She twisted the princess and slammed her to the ground, barely breaking a sweat.

Ayeka looked up, dazed and confused.

"I'm over 500,000 years old. Aren't you a little young to be here?" Sara asked, squinting her nose in disgust.

Ayeka stood up, "This is insane! I'm not going to destroy a ten-year-old!"

Sara frowned. "I told you," her voice seemed to be getting louder, and it sounded as though there was more than one person speaking at the same time as her. "I'm not young. But if my appearance is unfit to your liking, Your Majesty," she said with malice, "I can assist you."

The arena seemed to have grown considerably darker and a heavy wind blew at the two fighters. Ayeka covered her face with her arms, while Sara stood still.

Ayeka could see a strange transformation in the child. Her entire body shriveled up as though she was a rotting corpse. And yet at the same time she looked like the little child that Ayeka had seen at first.

Sara's skin faded to a sickly gray, and she lifted up her arms as they grew longer, like weeds. Her pink dress and hair were ripped apart as she expanded into giant gray mass. The little girl's face was now completely gone and replaced by a overlarge menacing muzzle filled with glistening white fangs.

The gray matter continued to grow until it formed a giant wolf looking creature two times the size of Ayeka. It stood on it's hind legs, it's rib cage showing as though it had never eaten before. The creature had long claws instead of paws, and it's eyes were completely black. Saliva dripped from it's mouth as it towered over Ayeka.

Ayeka cowered in fear as the beast spoke.

"Is that better, Your Majesty?" it asked in several different voices. The beast Sara swiped a claw at Ayeka, who was knocked across the arena. As she walked slowly towards her victim, Ayeka scrambled to her feet and screamed.

Little wooden blocks began appearing in the air. Sara laughed at them, sending chills up Ayeka's spine. Sara then let out a howl that caused the Earth to tremble.

When the dust had settled, Ayeka's guardians were gone.

"T-there's no… way…" Ayeka mumbled in disbelief. She was grabbed around the torso and thrown struggling into the air.

She felt warm jaws close around her, surrounding every inch of her skin.

Mikayu leaned over and vomited as Ryoko let out a shriek.

*

"_Bravo, Sara. Be careful, though. You might get a tummy ache from eating too fast,_" Jyl said conversationally as her wine glass refilled itself.

Tenchi felt his body grow heavy as what had happened sank in. His face turned an ill shade of green.

*

Sara began laughing in her multi-toned voice again.

Ryoko tried to pull her chains out of the wall in vain. She ignored the fact that she was losing more blood.

And suddenly, Sara began to shake. She stopped laughing, dumfounded.

Before they could blink, Ryoko and Mikayu were being showered in wolf bits. They stared as the dust settled, revealing Ayeka.

Her eyes were shut, and her body was standing upright extremely rigid with her hands placed across her chest. The headband-tiara that she always wore shone brightly, blinding its onlookers.

The winds around Ayeka died down and she was lowered to the ground. After a few moments, her tiara ceased it's light show and she swayed, falling to the ground. 

A metal chain extended from the far wall and dragged her over to Ryoko as Mikayu's chains disappeared.

Mikayu sent a helpless look at her thrashed friends, who tried to smile encouragingly. Timidly, Mikayu walked to the center of the ring. The sign at the far end changed again, now reading "Round 3: Mikayu vs. Dri."

*

"_This should be fun, Tenchi. I finally found someone who rivals Mikayu's power,_" Jyl said, after recovering from watching her dear Sara be blown to bits.

*

Mikayu turned to Ayeka and Ryoko, looking for some sign that everything would be all right. She turned back around to find a young man, about her age, staring back at her.

He wore a simple black Jurain battle costume, with long dark tresses that fell in front of him. Deep down, Mikayu's bloodthirsty side was disappointed.

The young man stood still, not moving a muscle.

"H-hello there," Mikayu whimpered, not sure if she was supposed to say something or not. He didn't move, but was still studying her face.

"H-hello there," Dri repeated. This probably wouldn't be considered odd if his voice hadn't sounded exactly like hers. Slowly, his features began to melt away, giving birth to new ones that resembled Mikayu's. As the transformation progressed, he began to look more and more like her, until at last Mikayu wasn't sure if she was looking into a mirror or not.

Mikayu backed away. She watched as a black, winding tattoo crawled from the center of Dri's palm and wound itself around his fingers. Recognizing it as the only weapon she knew she had, Mikayu tried to activate hers without Dri noticing. Maybe she could get the slip in on him…

But nothing came. She stared frantically into her own eyes as Dri approached her, looking calm as ever. How was she to defeat an opponent who knew how to work her powers better than she? Mikayu tried to clear the lump in her throat.

Dri held out a balled up fist. He clenched it tightly until he had Mikayu's complete attention, and seeing that she was watching it intently, he slowly uncurled his fist.

A blast of bright white light knocked Mikayu back to the other end of the arena. Dri smiled cynically and began closing in on her.

Mikayu felt something inside her shift, as though her movements were now on "auto-pilot." One would notice that by this time, the entirety of her pupils were now gone, leaving behind only the white of her eyes.

Dri reached down to pick her up by the throat, only to be kicked in the face as Mikayu jumped up. Instantly he was up again and shot a few kicks at Mikayu's head. She dodged every one by a mile. 

She twisted around grabbed Dri by the hand that bore her markings. Slowly she slid her hand over his. In her subconscious mind, Mikayu heard her voice screaming in pain as a familiar bright light engulfed Dri's hand. When she released him from her hold, Dri stumbled backwards quickly and cradled the bloody nub that had replaced his hand.

Mikayu shot a high kick Dri's chin, knocking him back into the dust. She reached down and grabbed him by the face, lifting him into the air.

"You shouldn't toy with people's identities," she said in an undertone. Dri squeaked a few seconds before he was engulfed in white and torn to pieces by raw energy.

Mikayu stood for a few moments before her pupils reappeared. Her vision came back with them, and she saw no Dri. Her fixed posture slumped into it's normal uncertain gesture. Mikayu felt too tired to walk. Too tired to stand, even. She fell to the ground, still awake, yet unable to move any part of her body.

*

Ryoko and Ayeka towered over the paralyzed Mikayu, smiling. Their chains nowhere in sight.

"Nice," Ryoko said, with much enthusiasm.

"I don't think she's awake, Ryoko," Ayeka turned to the pirate.

Hearing this Mikayu stirred. She reached up and grabbed Ryoko's arm, pulling herself to her weak feet.

"I-I'm ok. I'm ok," she said unconvincingly. Ryoko scooped her up in her arms and held the drained demi-Goddess. Mikayu, now feeling safe, let herself drift off.

"_I'm impressed, I must admit. It's going to be dreadfully boring here after you die_," Jyl smiled blissfully. Both girls jerked to attention, not realizing she was in front of them. "_But before you move to your next task, you have another riddle. Just say when_."

"When what?" Ayeka asked suspiciously.

"_When you want the riddle."_

"When," Ryoko said hurriedly.

"_When what?_" Jyl asked, playing with their minds.

"Just give us the damned riddle!" Ayeka shrieked, clearly pissed off.

"_No need to yell. Very well, here we go:_

'I never was, 

am always to be

No one ever saw me,

Nor ever will

And yet I am the confidence of all

To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.'"

Ryoko stared. "You're insane," she said bluntly. Ayeka ushered the bewildered Ryoko away from Jyl to speak with her secretly.

"We have to put our heads together, Ryoko. Come now, think. What has never been… and will never come… and gives people hope?"

Ryoko shifted the position in which she held Mikayu and pondered the question. "Death? Salvation, perhaps?" she asked, shrugging.

Ayeka thought about this. "No… no that doesn't sound right. It's… It's… tomorrow!"

"What's happening tomorrow?" Ryoko asked. She winced as Mikayu's body hit her still-healing wound.

"It's tomorrow!" Ayeka turned and yelled at Jyl. Was that a grimace their hostess just made?

"_Correct. Congratulations, girls. I'll give you one chance to back out, any takers? No? Your loss,_" Jyl snapped her fingers and the girls disappeared.

She eyed the deserted stadium and snapped again. Tenchi appeared, no leash this time.

"Where are they?" He asked frantically realizing the girls were gone. "I thought you said they had two of your creations to battle each of them."

"_Poor Tenchi, you still don't understand. Not all battles are physical. Most, in fact, are not._"

*

Ryoko felt her heart resume beating. She flipped over lazily under her thick covers, avoiding the sunlight that tried so determinedly to creep into the dark recesses of her bed.

And then she realized she was in **her** bed. And, for that matter, her room. And her home. Ryoko threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, speeding down the hallway.

She would have run over Sasami, had the little princess not made her presence known by waving.

"Good morning, Ryoko!"

Ryoko gripped Sasami's arms tightly and leaned down to look her in the face, "Sasami! How did you get back! I thought you were lost! And for that matter, how did I get back?"

"Um… Ryoko you're hurting me… please let go… please?"

Ryoko let go and threw her arms around Sasami's neck, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Sasami I thought we'd lost you! And… where's Jyl? Where's Tenchi!?" she asked pulling away.

"Um… Tenchi's in his room. And I don't know anyone named 'Jill.' Ryoko, are you all right?"

"It's Jyl."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said Ji- never mind!" Ryoko yelled as she ran down the hall to Tenchi's room. Sasami watched her go, bewildered.

"I'll never understand that woman," Sasami muttered to Ryo-oki who hopped over to her heels and mewed happily.

_It was a dream_, Ryoko thought giddily. She nearly slid past Tenchi's room, but she soon regained her footing and swung open the door. 

And there he was, asleep in bed.

"Ten-!" Ryoko stopped, realizing there was another person on the other side of him. Her skin felt clammy as she approached the bed, noticing the satisfied smile on Tenchi's face.

On the other side of him, clearly naked under the thin linen sheets, lay Ayeka, wearing the same smile Tenchi wore.

Hot beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, as Ryoko tried to put together the picture.

Sasami peeked in the open door, and seeing Ryoko's face, decided that she would inform the pirate "They've been sleeping in the same bed for about two months now. Sometimes Ayeka leaves really early in the morning and comes back to sleep with me. She must've forgotten to today. But it's so lonely without her…" Sasami looked sad for a moment and left.

Ryoko turned back to the sleeping couple, her mouth wide open. For a fleeting second she contemplated killing Ayeka, but decided she couldn't live with the guilt.

Slowly, Ryoko walked closer to the sleeping duo. She couldn't take her eyes off of them for a second. 

For some reason Ayeka seemed to glow with beauty. Her every admirable feature was amplified, giving her a kind of radiance Ryoko couldn't explain.

She also couldn't explain why she herself suddenly felt small, unimportant and repulsing.

Ayeka yawned and sat up. "Oh, hello Ryoko… **Ryoko**!" Ayeka screamed, the fact that Ryoko was in the room sinking in. Tenchi jumped and looked around, only to catch a glimpse of the space pirate.

*

Ryoko appeared outside her cave, the usual place for quiet contemplation. The wound that Ayeka and Tenchi had inflicted upon Ryoko stung worse than she ever thought it could.

Hot tears of self pity and the pain of losing something she never had rolled down her cheeks. She curled up into the fetal position and tried to make the image of Tenchi and Ayeka together… and so happy… disappear. They tormented her mind, making every living fiber in her want to explode with emotion and scream out against her greatest fear that had now become reality.

"Ryoko?" a nervous vice called out her name. The voice usually made Ryoko's body sing with joy, but now it only brought sadness and pain. Ryoko refused to answer.

"Ryoko," Tenchi said, getting closer to the curled up woman at the base of the cave. Ryoko pried herself from her hiding place and sprawled out on a rock. 

She tried to pretend she wasn't crying, but her tearstained eyes told everything without saying a word. Seeing his face made her burning eyes shed more water.

Slowly, Tenchi sat down next to her and stared at the ground. She sniffed and wiped away the tears, again trying to hide them.

"Ryoko, I guess you know now. But…" he tried to pry his eyes from his feet without success, "understand that I love Ayeka more than life itself."

Ryoko choked down a sob, and after a long silence said "Are you happy, Tenchi?"

"Yes. More so than ever. No one else could make me feel this way."

Ryoko tried to ignore the last bit. "Then I'm happy," she said, stifling a sob. She pulled herself from the rock and tried to fly away, only to find that she was being weighted down by something, or someone.

Ryoko looked down, expecting to see Tenchi holding onto her leg. But instead she found a white faced woman wearing all black holding tightly to her ankle.

"Jyl," she hissed, floating back to the ground.

"_Glad you remembered me, Ryoko. You've passed._"

"Passed what?" Ryoko asked angrily, "Where's Tenchi?"

"_The test you were just given. You did quite well._"

Ryoko let all this sink in. "How **dare** you play with my emotions like that!" She grabbed Jyl by the collar and lifted her up. Everything faded to black as she did so.

"_Let's see if the others can pass their ordeals as well, shall we?_" Jyl's voice echoed through the darkness.

*


	7. Ch 7: Letting Go

Chapter 7: Letting Go

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayeka awoke in the middle of the night. For some reason she couldn't remember actually getting in bed, or any previous actions for that matter. She clutched her head as a sharp pain shot through it.

_Mikayu had been standing by the window… Saviya fell limply to the ground… Ryoko came back without Tenchi… Jyl…_

Strange memories began to fill her head like a flash flood. Ayeka writhed under the thumb of her own mind as feelings and emotions from her exploits came back at one time, making her want to cry and scream and sing and die at the same time.

The result of this affair was a sweating, panting Ayeka who didn't know where the hell she was. Slowly she peeled back the covers from her sticky legs and searched in the darkness for solid ground.

Upon finding the floor, Ayeka also discovered that her legs were far to weak, and could not hold her upright. She collapsed in the darkness onto a cold, wood floor.

She strained her eyes in the darkness to find some form of life. This place didn't feel like Jyl's world. Slowly the shape and characteristics of the room began to take on a familiar form.

"I-I'm home?" Ayeka mumbled numbly. Ayeka pulled herself to her feet and rushed to her sister's bed, and inspected finding it quite empty. She stared in disbelief at the place where her sleeping sibling should be. 

"S-Sasami…" Ayeka nearly sobbed. She ran to the doors and swung them open to the quaint hallway. She dashed around madly, not sure which way she should go.

Ayeka breathed heavily for a few moments. She wheezed, almost hyperventilating as she neared Tenchi's room, not sure of what she's find.

"Tenchi?" she knocked slightly. No answer. Ayeka pushed the door open, pretending she fell.

His bed was empty.

Ayeka clutched at her face in agony. Her darling Tenchi was gone, as was her sister, taken by the deranged creature called Jyl. She then let out a scream that only dogs could hear.

Ayeka threw herself from the room and into the hallway, her feet seeming to get in the way more than usual. Tears moved down her cheeks as she dashed outside and into the cold night air, tripping every now and then. Ayeka wasn't sure where she was going, only that she was going. And fast.

At long last she stopped and her thoughts catch up with her, which is what she was avoiding. She stopped just before the forest on the other side of the lake where she had found Sasami when the little girl had gone lost (_Episode: Sasami and Tsunami_), her cheeks pink with exhaustion.

Hushed voices were nearby and she strained to listen to them. As Ayeka walked forward, they seemed to be getting louder, as did a quick moving rustle in the grass.

Slowly and cautiously she peered over the side of a large bush, finally discovering that the noise was coming from the other side. She stared into the darkness trying to make out the figures.

"T-Tenchi…" she mouthed when she saw Tenchi and Sasami. Sasami sat on the rock by the lake, her legs crossed and bathed in moonlight. And Tenchi lay, his head in Sasami's lap, staring dreamily up at her. For some reason, Sasami seemed older, like a cross between Tsunami and herself. Her hair was out of it's usual pigtails and it bloomed on the rock behind her as she dangled a flower over Tenchi's nose playfully.

In quiet fear, Ayeka listened to the conversation that struck up.

"I must say, Tenchi, it was the hardest decision of my life, between you and Yosho," Sasami's voice sounded older as well, "When Yosho told me that he loved me and would return to his young form if I would only but marry him, I was smitten with his loyalty. I was going to settle with him, you know. I never thought you would love me. I told myself you would choose Ayeka or Ryoko and that was that." 

Ayeka's heart broke twice as she listened to this. The wounds that were near recovery from her brother Yosho's rejection were split open again when she learned that he did want to marry, just not her.

Tenchi leaned up, looking serious now. He planted a kiss on Sasami's lips. "Never, Sammy-chan," he used a pet name that made Ayeka cringe, "How could I choose those ignorant, rude and obnoxious pair. They don't care about me; only their pride," Tenchi gave the sky a scornful look as he thought of the two and laid back into Sasami's lap.

Betrayed by her sister as well as her love, Ayeka ducked back behind the bush, refusing to listen to anymore. She covered her eyes in apparent denial. This time when she screamed, the note was somewhere on the Richter Scale, causing Sasami and Tenchi to jump from their blissful position. They both stood up, staring shocked by Ayeka's presence.

And now Ayeka noticed that Sasami looked more beautiful than ever. Her cheerful eyes blinked luxuriously with long black lashes, and her face, even under stress kept it's gentle composure. She was everything Ayeka wasn't: kind, beautiful, forgiving, wise even in her young years, and hard-working.

Ayeka felt like Sasami deserved Tenchi more now. And for that matter, the throne of Jurai. She broke down crying.

"A-Ayeka…" Tenchi began, not really sure where he was going. Ayeka covered her ears and shook her head, telling herself she was not seeing them. Not like this. She turned and ran as fast as possible back to the house, tripping more than ever now.

Tenchi and Sasami glanced at each other for a moment and gave chase, Sasami trailing behind as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

At last the lovers came to the house only to see Ayeka slam the door to Washu's lab. 

Ayeka leaned up against the back of the door and slid down it, holding her mouth so as not to scream. Tears trickled down her cheeks, almost evaporating on them because she was red hot with embarrassment and shame. Slowly the door behind her back peeked open.

"Neechan?" Sasami asked sheepishly.

Ayeka pulled away from the door and kneeled forward, avoiding her sister's eyes.

Sasami knelt down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ayeka, please. Look at me.." she forced Ayeka's shoulders up passively. Once the two were looking each other in the eyes, Sasami threw her arms around her sister. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, noticing that her hug was not returned.

"And you two are…" Ayeka sniffled after a long silence and broke into more tears.

"Yes, Neechan I'm sorry. I'll give him up for you, you know I will," Sasami said, pleading with her sister silently to not request such a deed.

Ayeka looked away from her, "Of course, not, Sasami. You are my sister. If you are happy, I am happy. I will always love you," Ayeka said, her voice trembling under the weight of her words. "But I cannot talk with Lord Tenchi anymore. Please understand."

Sasami nodded violently.

"I will return to Jurai in the morning. It is done," Ayeka decided this as she was saying it.

"No! Don't leave me! Please Ayeka!" Sasami grabbed at her sister as she stood up.

"I'm afraid I have no choice. I may return… for the wedding…" Ayeka tried to be strong. She battled off more tears as she ripped her hand from the still kneeling Sasami's grasp and opened the door to of the lab.

And standing slouched on the door frame, as one in the business commonly associated with street corners would, was Jyl.

_"Not what I expected,_" she admitted, "_But you passed._"

"W-what are you doing here? Passed what!?"

"_The test you were just given. To pass you were supposed to give up Tenchi for his happiness, but instead you gave him up for Sasami's happiness. Just as good, I suppose._"

Ayeka turned around, to find that the lab and Sasami had disappeared. "Y-you little-!"

The room spun and faded to black before she could finish.

*

"Ayeka?" Ryoko's voice asked, almost desperately in the darkness. She watched as Ayeka groped around for a moment or two.

"W-where are we?" Ayeka asked.

"I don't know, but we must've passed her damn tests."

"Was yours as awful as mine?" Ayeka began to cry. Was that a sob from Ryoko she heard?

"Y-yes," Ryoko shook. Ayeka strained her eyes to see the demoness, until she was right up close to her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Ryoko, both for comfort and to comfort. The two cried as silently as possible as they tried to erase the thoughts from their minds.

Tenchi watched, standing next to Jyl, unable to go to them, as much he wanted to. But he was slightly content with what he saw now. The princess and the pirate, born enemies, were now consoling each other in their grief.

*

Mikayu sputtered and coughed, nearly drowning in the water that surrounded her. She sat up, finding herself naked and in the Onsen, and realized she had fallen asleep in the bath.

She looked around, half expecting the roof of glass to be broken and shards on the floor. Ryoko was no where in sight…

Perhaps she had dreamed telling Ryoko that she was a lesbian. That would mean she had dreamt… everything? She wasn't' a Goddess, or had powers. What a stupid dream…

Mikayu quickly pushed these thoughts aside as Sasami walked in the bath. At first she looked happy, but her expression changed to fear and slight disgust as she put a wide girth in between her and Mikayu.

She got in at the opposite side of the bath, staring warily at Mikayu.

"What's wrong?" Mikayu asked kindly.

As though Sasami couldn't keep it in any longer, she yelled, "Ryoko told us all what you are!" she screeched, grabbed a bath robe and ran.

Mikayu let this sink in as she watched Sasami flee. She grabbed her clothes, threw them on her wet body making them stick almost obscenely and ran after Sasami.

But there was no sign of the little princess.

"Augh! Ryoko! How could I have believed her!" She yelled, hitting herself for trusting the beast.

Mikayu slid down the halls of the Masaki house, looking for somebody, anybody. She threw open door after door. At last she came to Tenchi's door, and without a second thought, swung it open.

To find Ayeka sitting in a provocative manner sprawled across Tenchi's lap. They both turned in surprise of the intrusion.

Mikayu took a few ragged breaths before lunging at Ayeka and pulling her from Tenchi. Ayeka struggled from her grip and slammed against the wall.

"Y-you can't…" Mikayu sobbed at Tenchi.

"Why not!?" Tenchi asked angrily.

"Because.. I.. love…" the words were strangled in her throat.

"Look, I've got enough girls who love me! I choose Ayeka, now don't get your hopes up!" Tenchi yelled.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Mikayu screamed back, her voice going hoarse. She turned to Ayeka. "I love you!" she whispered through tears.

Ayeka stood, looking shocked for a long time. After an awkward silence and many deep breaths, she disappeared.

Where Ayeka had once stood there was a white faced woman in black.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk,_" Jyl said, clearly enjoying every minute of this. She walked tantalizingly in circles around Mikayu like a vulture as the Masaki house disappeared.

"_I'm afraid you failed, Mikayu. Now your only salvation is an over-worked pirate and an over-rated princess_," she snapped, and Mikayu fell into a black nothingness.

*

Jyl appeared before the two girls, who's tear-filled reunion had ebbed.

"_Good to see two of you still here, too bad about the Goddess, though,_" her voice echoed in their minds as she grinned.

"What do you mean? What have you done with Mikayu!?" Ayeka yelled.

"_Nothing. She failed, poor lost lamb. She'll be joining Sasami and Mihoshi in their own private hells,_" Jyl said casually. "_And now, a riddle before you move on to your last test. Care to have a go? If you answer incorrectly you're mine. I would propose you answer… carefully._"

The girls looked at each other and gave solemn nods.

"_Good. Here we go:_

'The beginning of eternity

The end of time and space

The beginning of every end

And the end of every place.'

"Any Guesses?"

"It's got to be something… like 'the end' or 'a Goddess'… something like that," Ayeka whispered.

"Not necessarily," Ryoko replayed the words in her mind dreamily. _Eternity, time, space, end and place…_

Jyl stared happily at their stumped faces. "_Oh, so sorry girls. Too bad. I'll give Tenchi your regards,_" she raised her hand to snap.

Only to be stopped midway by Ryoko who held Jyl's arm, very, very tightly. The demoness came closer to her, and glaring in a way that made Jyl shudder, said, "The letter 'e.'"

Jyl looked shocked, and then disappointed. She pulled away from Ryoko. "_Excuse me for a moment, ladies,_" she said through gritted teeth.

*

Jyl appeared in her black and purple fetish room, which was filled with teddy bears, porcelain dolls, and an assortment of whips and mouth gags she was hoping to use on Tenchi.

Tenchi watched in surprise as Jyl appeared. His chains had returned, and tied him to the wall.

She seemed to be staring at something, though not Tenchi. Just… staring. He looked at her curiously as an emotion he had never seen on her crept across her face.

The once beautiful, yet slightly odd, face of Jyl began twitching. First a line at her mouth, and then just below her eye. Next, her mouth pulled down in a terrifying frown of the child who has just received socks for it's birthday when it wanted a doll.

At last, Jyl's fists clenched and she screamed. Not telepathically, though. This time she actually screamed. She was livid with rage.

"_All right, Tenchi,_" she hissed as a whip appeared in her hand, "_if they want you they're gonna get you. I never said I wouldn't hurt you, though. Besides, I think I can stop them this time…_" she grinned maniacally as she approached the chained Tenchi.

*

After a long time, Jyl appeared once more, looking rather refreshed. "_And so it seems that only the ones who have a strong love for Tenchi remain. My, my, my. How… heroic? Romantic, perhaps?_" she laughed.

"Where's Tenchi?" Ryoko growled.

"You said that was our last trial!" Ayeka backed the pirate up.

"_Ah-ah-ah! I said one more riddle. You have one last trial. Prove your love to Tenchi and he is free,_" she smiled and snapped, and a spotlight lit up somewhere behind her in the distance, revealing a battered and bloody Tenchi, wearing handcuffs.

Both Ryoko and Ayeka gaped.

"You bitch!" Ryoko yelled at last.

"_Now then, you are being separated from Tenchi and bound to your spot by your doubts and distrust. If you love him, you can break the bonds and get to him. Then, he's yours. And you're free to go. All except the one who loses, that is,_" Jyl added with a smirk.

From out of nowhere chains shot, coming from both below and above the girls. They wrapped around their hands and feet, entwining themselves around their bodies as the victims struggled.

Before Ryoko's eyes flashed images of Ayeka and Tenchi, and Tenchi and Sakuya, and her bloodstained past. She gritted and avoided them, trying to focus solely on Tenchi.

And slowly, the pain that had wrapped itself so tightly around her very existence began to loosen. It was now that Ryoko cast a look at Ayeka.

She still struggled.

And suddenly, it hit Ryoko. She stopped squirming and watched as, after a long time, Ayeka pulled herself from the chains and ran towards Tenchi. Ryoko closed her eyes reflectively and smiled slightly.

Ayeka wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck and sobbed. She was unprepared for the blast of energy as Jyl appeared and was knocked to the side, unconscious. Tenchi's head lolled slightly as he began to awaken from his comatose state.

"_Haha! It's been amusing, really it has. I'm sure you and I will have lots of fun without them, anyway, Ryoko,_" Jyl's voice boomed in the black nothingness. Tenchi watched as she appeared from nowhere and hovered on her stomach at the right height to taunt the still bound Ryoko in the face.

"_They're free to go. And you are not. I'm sure they'll have a life filled with love, don't you? I guess you just weren't strong enough to save your love._"

Now Ryoko smirked. "You still don't get it, do you?" she asked, coming closer to Jyl's face, threatening the girl so that she backed away slightly.

"_Of course I do! You didn't love him enough!_" Jyl said defensively.

Ryoko's smirk broadened. "You don't even know what love is," she mumbled.

Now Jyl was curious. "_I know I didn't see it just now!_"

"Oh really?"

"_Yes!_"

"My, my, my. How long quickly I realize now that you know nothing." Ryoko spat. "Love is letting go," She watched as Jyl's pupils shrank in fear.

There was a blinding light from the direction of Ayeka and Tenchi. When it subsided, Tenchi stood, still slightly scarred, but brandishing the Lighthawk sword.

"_What!?_" Jyl shrieked, panic-stricken.

"I don't belong to you anymore, Jyl!" Tenchi yelled, "You killed my mother, you tortured my friends, had the nerve to challenge the woman I love and now you will pay. For forgiveness, for one like you, could never be an option," he recited the last few words as though he had heard them from his Achika's mouth yesterday and lunged at Jyl.

She screamed in pain, causing everyone in her presence to shudder, even the unconscious Ayeka. Tenchi pressed harder, the Lighthawk sword pinned to Jyl's shoulder and all the way down to her stomach. But he couldn't cut _through_ her. No matter how he pressed… it wouldn't.. go…

Tenchi felt something soft and comforting move up his arms. He turned, surprised, to see Ryoko sliding her arms along his until she too held the lighthawk sword.

Tenchi turned back, more determined now than ever. He felt Ryoko's body tense behind him as she gave all her energy, and he did the same.

The Lighthawk sword slid easily through Jyl, and the two watched in disgust as purple liquid spilled from each of her halves.

To describe a blinding white light as what they saw would be incorrect. Instead, the only reasonable explanation would be to say that a blinding black light, far worse than that of white, engulfed Jyl as her scream took on a tone that cannot be explained in it's intensity.

*

Washu watched her vid-screen as the gate to Jyl's dimension exploded. She braced herself as the entire cosmos shook.

As the dust settled, figuratively speaking, she could see a blue bubble, with two Jurai guardians on either side of it. Inside, six figures could be seen floating inside.

*

It had been two weeks since the encounter with Jyl and Ryoko sat alone on her bed, her knees curled up to her chest. She wore a tank top and shorts because of the hot weather.

When they had revived Mihoshi, Sasami, and Mikayu, they hadn't seemed the same. They all had the same distant look on her face of someone who has seen hell. After a while, they had returned to normal, but Ryoko would never forget the look of mistrust and fear on Sasami's face.

For the most part, the Masaki residents spent most of their time either in and out of Washu's lab for medical attention or sleeping by themselves. All up until last night, that is. Sasami had made her first dinner since they got back and that seemed to put her and the rest of the company in better spirits.

Tenchi, however, had not woken up yet. Ryoko had watched him every night in silent adoration.

Ryoko flipped the lights off and tucked herself into her bed, making her clothes disappear as she did so. She was still tired, even now.

There was a shy knock on the door.

"Come in," Ryoko said lazily turned over, facing the wall. She looked over at the open door, waiting for Washu to ask if she could have another sample of something or other.

No squeaky voice came. She listened as someone shut the door as quietly as possible and tiptoed closer. Perhaps it was Ayeka.

Whoever it was sat down next to her and stayed still for quite some time.

Ryoko was now aware that the person was watching her. She turned over, confused, to find Tenchi staring down at her in silent adoration.

"Tenchi!" she couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around his neck. Something very unexpected happened now. Her embrace was finally returned.

Tenchi held her tightly. They stayed like this for a long time, until at last she pulled him away in an attempt to get a good look at him.

"Do they know you're awake?" Ryoko asked in a hushed voice as she ran her hands through his hair once or twice, just to get the feel of him and for the joy of touch.

He shook his head, smiling. "I wanted to see you first, Ryoko. I should have said something earlier… Ryoko, I-"

Ryoko placed an index finger on his lips. She shook her head, and after a while removed her digit. Tenchi stared at her, amazed.

"Tenchi, tell me something, do you like our life… how it is?"

"How what is?" he asked suspiciously.

"Our life, with Ayeka and Sasami and Mihoshi and Washu and everybody. Do you like it?"

"Of course-!"

"Then don't say anything. Not to them. They'd leave. I know how you feel, and there's no need to say it. I can keep it a secret, if you can," she said slyly. 

Realization of what she was saying donned on him, and Tenchi grinned. He held her tightly, pressing her lips to his. 

He pulled away from her only once more that night, to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

*

There was a crashing sound somewhere, half across the world as a black tear opened and closed. A figure stumbled out into the dark night. It grumbled to itself as it pushed the brush aside, clearly wounded and powerless.

"The yellow rat didn't lie to me! Millennium hand and shrimp! Buggrit! I told 'em! Why do they always leave room for a sequel?!?"

-*-

Author's Note: What? You guys actually thought I could let Jyl go? C'mon, you know you all love her J . And, yes, there will be a sequel (soon to come) though I'm going to focus on a different aspect of Tenchi Muyo. Meaning action scenes are really, really hard to write, so don't expect as many. I hope to develop Mikayu's character in the sequel as well, seeing as she didn't really have a definite one. Anydoo, I hope to have it up soon. G'bye for now,

-Jyl


End file.
